Love in the Winter Vacation
by Life's Light
Summary: Sequel to love in the Summer Vaction! You dont even have to have read the first one! Joey and Mai break up, and it's up to the cat to get them together... again! Joey x Mai FINISHED
1. Let's go to the mall!

Wow, sequel to love in the summer vacation! I decided to stop writing my lotr story, I didn't really like it. Plus, I wanted to start this! You don't even hafta have read L.I.T.S.V to read this, I'll provide a brief summary. In L.I.T.S.V, a mysterious cat comes to Domino, on a mission to set up Joey and Mai. The cat is the pet of a witch, (who is really weird and stupid, as you'll find out in this story) and can talk. (Usually in it's head) The cat succeeded, and Joey and Mai are girlfriend boyfriend. Cat left letter, and they found out it was magical. By the way, you may have noticed on my profile it said Love/Hate on both sides? That was supposed to be Love in the summer vacation^^" I never changed it... well, I'll shut up and let you read now!  
  
___________________________________  
  
The cat gazed out the window, at the pouring rain.  
  
Cat: (I really shouldn't have done that... all I said was a 5-minute drizzle! Stupid spell)  
  
Witch: Hey Charcoal, this potion is very VERY dangerous, so don't spill it, okay? *spills* AHHHH!  
  
Cat: .....  
  
Witch: *jumps up on couch* holy crap!  
  
Potion: *starts burning floor*  
  
Witch: Damn! I just fixed that yesterday!  
  
The cat ignored this weekly accident, and looked back out the window, while her owner began putting caution tape around the spill in the floor.  
  
Cat: (I wonder how far my rain-spell went?)  
  
MEANWHILE IN DOMINO, JAPAN  
  
Yugi: Look at the rain come down!  
  
Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Serenity, Isis, and Kaiba sat around Kaiba's 3rd kitchen coffee table. (A/N: same characters as last time, but now I added Kaiba!)  
  
Joey: man, we can't go to the park now!  
  
Bakura: *takes over Ryou* Thank Ra  
  
Kaiba: I'm sorry dog, did you want to go for a walk in the park?  
  
Joey: *glare* I'm not a dog!  
  
Kaiba: you know, owners are supposed to walk their dogs even in the rain. You must have a bad owner.  
  
Joey: Grrrrr, I'm not a dog!  
  
Kaiba: shh, down boy! Stop growling at me!  
  
Joey: DAS IT MAN! *lungs at Kaiba*  
  
Serenity: stop it! What did I just say 10 minutes ago!?  
  
Joey: *muttering* not to have fights in other people's house...  
  
Serenity: good! Now go sit down!  
  
Joey: *sits down on the floor*  
  
Serenity: *_* I meant on a chair...  
  
Tea: Hey, let's go to the mall!  
  
Mai: yeah!  
  
Bakura: Aww, no! *lets Ryou take over again*  
  
Tristan: But I don't wanna go to the mall!  
  
Kaiba: why don't you just all go home and leave me alone? Why must you have you club meetings here?  
  
Ryou: they're not club meetings, it's "friends hanging out."  
  
Kaiba: Then why HERE?  
  
Isis: you have the biggest house.  
  
Yugi: so, mall?  
  
Girls: yeah!  
  
Guys: no!  
  
Isis: it's equal  
  
Mai: *glares at Joey* Joey?  
  
Joey: uhh, I mean, Yeah!  
  
Tristan: dude, you've betrayed us!  
  
Joey: I mean no! Yes? No? Ahh!  
  
Kaiba: I'm not going!  
  
Mokuba: *comes in* going where?  
  
Kaiba: no where  
  
Mokuba: wherewherewherewherewhere!?  
  
Mai: to the-  
  
Mokuba: I wanna go too! *turns to Kaiba* Big brother, can I go!? Please please please please Pleeeeeeeeease!?  
  
Kaiba: no  
  
Mai: -mall  
  
Mokuba: ick! No way! You're not getting me to go to the mall Seto! *goes away*  
  
Tea: come one guys let's go!  
  
Girls: *run to limo*  
  
Kaiba: bloody hell...  
  
Yugi and Ryou: *follow reluctantly*  
  
Joey, Tristan, Kaiba: *go over too*  
  
Mai: geez, what the hell is taking you people so long!?  
  
Kaiba's chauffeur (A/N: yes, the same one that helped the cat in L.I.T.S.V!): shall I go without them?  
  
Guys: *get in*  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Witch: *sitting on couch, careful not to break anything* ........  
  
Cat: *sigh* (how uneventful...)  
  
Cat: *blinks* (what...? strange... I get the feeling something's going to happen. Looks like I'm in for some traveling...)  
  
Witch: *breaks vase* damn...  
  
BACK IN DOMINO  
  
Tristan: why'd you hafta agree with the girls eh!? We could be doing something cool if it wasn't for that stupid vote dude!  
  
Joey: I dunno!  
  
Kaiba: The dog messes things up, once again.  
  
Joey: *getting mad* Why is everyone mad at me huh!?  
  
Guys: CUZ IT'S YOUR FAULT!  
  
Joey: okay OKAY! Well ... Mai was glaring at me!  
  
Guys: *get in an argument*  
  
Chauffeur: Here we are, Domino mall.  
  
Everyone gets off, and stands in the rain while the chauffeur drives off. They start running to the door.  
  
Ryou: *gets taken over by Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Hmm, what am I-  
  
Big guy: *suddenly hits him* Get outta the way loser!  
  
Bakura: Shadow realm! *sends him to shadow realm*  
  
Big guys friend: hey! Where'd he go!?  
  
Bakura: Shadow realm! *sends him to shadow realm*  
  
Principal of Domino school: *comes over* Why hello Ryou Bakura, are you enjoyi-  
  
Bakura: Shadow Re- *Ryou takes over*  
  
Ryou: Mr. name of principal goes here! Uhh, what are you doing here?  
  
Principal: Did you just say something about shadow's?  
  
Ryou: uhhhh...  
  
Principal: hey! What are these two lying around for!? Someone could trip over them.  
  
Ryou: uhh, yeah, well, bye! *runs back to group, who is at arcade*  
  
Tristan: die, die, die, die, die! HAH! HIGH SCORE!  
  
Isis: Tristan, that's a new game, you're the first person to play it  
  
Tristan: ...... HIGH SCORE!  
  
Yami: *takes over Yami* Where am I?  
  
Ryou: arcade  
  
Yami: *frowns* arcade? *looks at game* what is this contraption?  
  
Random arcade guy: dude, it's not a contraption, that's the coolest game in the world.  
  
Ryou: what's it called?  
  
R.A.G: Kittens In Lovely Land, or K.I.LL for short (A/N: lol!)  
  
Ryou: 0_0 alright....  
  
Yami: Mind crush! *breaks down machine*  
  
R.A.G: Dude, you broke K.I.L.L!  
  
Yami: what? *changes into Yugi*  
  
R.A.G: Charge! *goes to beat up Yugi*  
  
Yugi: 0_0 what!? Help!  
  
Ryou: eek!  
  
Tristan: *comes over* I gotta high score on Alien Attack!  
  
R.A.G: *stops* what!? You beat my high score!?  
  
Tristan: *_* uhh, but I was the first one to play! Don't hurt me!  
  
R.A.G: grr, gotta get high score back! *runs to play Alien Attack*  
  
Yugi: Let's get outta here!  
  
Joey: but we just got here!  
  
Mai: Let's just go to the clothing shop!  
  
Tristan: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
All: .........  
  
Person who works at arcade: I'm afraid you're gonna hafta leave, you are being to noisy  
  
Tristan: I'll remember this when you're in jail! *leaves*  
  
P.W.W.A.A: that was very strange  
  
Joey: man that sucks!  
  
All: *leave arcade*  
  
Mai: Let's go to the clothing store!  
  
The girls drag the guys off to the clothing store, and the ultimate torture will soon begin... clothing shopping with Mai, Tea, Serenity, and Isis!  
  
___________________________  
  
what a useless, pointless chapter! Yes, the plot begins next time. I just needed them to go somewhere. Like the mall. Yes it's Winter. Which means... CHRISTMAS!!! Hehehehehe...... review! 


	2. Marik causes trouble

Aww, I didn't get that many reviews. But then, that's natural for my first few chapters. Where are all my reviewers for L.I.T.S.V!? You guys said you wanted a sequel. Well, here's the second chappie then  
  
________________________  
  
Mai: hmm, too big, too small, too bright, too dark, *throwing clothes behind her in a pile* too ugly, too fancy, too plain...  
  
Tea: hmm, I guess this is okay... don't they have a smaller size!?  
  
Guys: *waiting outside*  
  
Tristan: well, this is gonna take a few hours...  
  
Joey: we may as well sleep. What!? *falls asleep against railing*  
  
Ryou: Woah, he falls to sleep really fast...  
  
Kaiba: I shouldn't have come...  
  
Yugi: hey Mokuba  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba!?  
  
Mokuba: look big brother, the nice old man gave me a lollipop! *points*  
  
Old man: *has evil grin and looks REAL evil*  
  
Kaiba: don't eat that! *snatches*  
  
Mokuba: but I want candyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!  
  
Joey: *wakes up* where's the fire!?  
  
Tristan: *being sarcastic* in the girls clothing store! Quick, put it out!  
  
Joey: *frowns* ick, I'm not goin in there. You put it out Tristan. *goes back to sleep*  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, what are you doing here?  
  
Mokuba: Baby-sitter took me here! *points*  
  
Old man: *grins*  
  
Kaiba: damn, who hired you!?  
  
Old man: *just grins*  
  
Mokuba: he can't talk  
  
Kaiba: you're fired!  
  
Old man: *walks away grinning*  
  
Ryou: *staring* didn't I see you once in a dream?  
  
Mokuba: *cheerfully* guess I gotta go with you now big brother!  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* well we're going to be here a while Mokuba, the girls are clothes-shopping  
  
MEANWHILE IN SHOP  
  
Serenity: Well I'm done. *holds up 2 shirts*  
  
Mai: tsk, so fast? You're standards aren't high enough hun, if you shop that fast  
  
Serenity: ... like I said, I'm done  
  
Isis: yeah, I'm done too. *holds up plain white dress identical to what she always wears*  
  
Mai: Don't you already have a million of those?  
  
Isis: *shrugs* don't we all always wear the same thing?  
  
Tea: good point. I'm done too Mai, you better hurry up, the guys are getting antsy.  
  
Girls: *look out*  
  
Joey: *sleeping*  
  
Tristan: *hitting his head against pole*  
  
Kaiba: *muttering to himself*  
  
Ryou: *listening to Mokuba ramble*  
  
Yugi: *vaguely looking through all the cards in his deck*  
  
Mai: *sighs* alright, fine. Just let me try on one more outfit.  
  
Mai: *goes into changing room and puts on really pretty dress* hmm, this should catch Joey's attention....  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Tea, Serenity, Isis, and the guys stood around the entrance of the clothes store, and Mai finally came out.  
  
Joey: FINALLY! What were you doing in there, eating!?!?  
  
Tristan: -_- the girls don't take that long to eat dimwit. It's a clothing store.  
  
Mokuba: can we go to the arcade!?  
  
Kaiba: we just went there Mokuba. Like, an HOUR and a half  
  
Mokuba: aww, but I wasn't here!  
  
Yugi: well, while you girls were shopping, we ate lunch.  
  
Isis: you went without us? Oh, great  
  
Tea: I'm surprised you finished in time Joey  
  
Tristan: the battle of Joey's eating time, between the battle of the girls shopping time. Woah. This could get ugly.  
  
Ryou: yeah, but Joey eats fast, even though he eats a lot. The girls shop slow, and the shop a lot. The girls hafta win in the end.  
  
Mokuba: so where are we going now big brother!?  
  
Kaiba: home. I just wasted 2 and a half hours at this waste of money and time they call a mall, and now we're going home. Come on Mokuba.  
  
Serenity: ooh, but shouldn't we get started on our early Christmas shopping?  
  
Kaiba: you can, I'm going home. Come on Mokuba!  
  
Kaiba's: *leave*  
  
Joey: yeah, I'm going too  
  
Rest of guys: *leave*  
  
Tea: hmph, I guess it's just us girls left  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Cat: (separations, there's something going on! Maybe I can find out where...)  
  
Cat: *leaps down from windowsill... into some strange purple muck*  
  
Cat: (what the- what the hell is this!?)  
  
Witch: nooo, don't step in that Charcoal!  
  
Cat: (I need a new owner... and a new name ...)  
  
BACK TO THE GANG  
  
Everyone was at Kaiba's house. After last Summer Vacation, the gang liked to spend School Vacations in his house, much to Kaiba's dislike. Joey was dueling Yugi in his room, Tristan was playing with his new pet hamster Spot, Ryou was reading a book, and Kaiba was doing work in his 3rd computer room. Mokuba was doing SOMETHING.  
  
Mokuba: *holding a walkie talkie in his hand, talking* Red fox to blue fox! Do you read me!?  
  
Mokuba: *pulls out another walkie talkie from pocket* blue fox to red fox! Loud and clear!  
  
Ryou: *watching* *_* he seriously needs something to do  
  
Yugi: well, I beat you again Joey. But you did a good job!  
  
Joey: ahh, I lost 5 in a row! *getting mad*  
  
Tristan: here spot! Heeeere spot!  
  
Spot: (this sunflower seed tastes like crap. Oh wait... it is crap... oops)  
  
Tristan: Here spot!  
  
Spot: (god, why won't that idiot shut up!) squeak!  
  
BACK AT THE MALL  
  
Serenity: hmm, which one should I get for Joey? *looking at 2 video games*  
  
Mai: The good stuff isn't here yet, I'm just gonna buy a few small presents first.  
  
Serenity: *sighs* yeah, good idea. And I think Joey has this one.  
  
Isis: *comes up* Look what I found for Marik! (A/N: Marik, Malik, I call him Marik!)  
  
Isis: *holding up gold bracelet*  
  
Serenity: umm, I think that's for girls-  
  
Tea: It's brilliant! Marik will love it  
  
Isis: *checks price tag* $100!? What a load of crap. *goes up to sales lady and begins haggling*  
  
Mai: come on, let's go back  
  
The girls get back to Kaiba's mansion. Ryou is now trying to play with Mokuba, Kaiba's still working, Tristan's reading Ryou's book, Yugi's doing homework and Joey's in his room.  
  
Mai: *changing into dress she bought in room* hm, brilliant Mai, just brilliant. What guy couldn't resist?  
  
Mai: *knocks on Joey's door*  
  
Joey: *gets bitten by Spot* oww! Come in!  
  
Mai: *opens door and smiles, leans against doorframe* Hi Joey. What do you think of my new dress?  
  
Joey: *looks up* hmm, it's okay. Actually, it doesn't look that great on you. I don't think blue's your colour. *goes back to playing with Spot*  
  
Mai: o.o *in shock* *kinda mad too* *bitterly* okay, fine. Thanks for being honest. *leaves*  
  
Marik poked his head over the second-story window, and grinned. He held the millennium rod in his hand.  
  
Marik: heh, this is just too fun, fooling around with this bunch of idiots. Especially those 2. I should really do this more often. In fact, maybe I will...  
  
Marik: *suddenly loses grip on window and falls* *lands in bushes* DAMN!  
  
_____________________________  
  
Nanananana, review please! Er, must think of plotline... 


	3. gold pieces mold cheeses

Kay, so sorry for not updating lately! I've got 2 big school projects right now, both which I'm behind in, and I've been spending the net time I can get at other sites. SORRY! Here's my next chapter, I WILL somehow manage to squish romance in... I know there's not much yet.  
  
______________________  
  
Mai: *sitting in her room* Well I think I look nice in it...  
  
Tristan: *comes in* Mai have you seen the- wow! *whistles* Oh wait yeah, your Joey's girlfriend. *sweatdrop* hehe. *leaves*  
  
Mai: see, even Tristan thinks it's nice! Wait, Tristan? Eww....  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
Tristan: 3:00 pm, Tuesday, December 21st, 2003. (A/N: yes, this was just to tell you the date^^)  
  
Mokuba: big brotheeeer, my walkie talkie's out of batteries!  
  
Kaiba: do something else  
  
Mokuba: like what!?  
  
Kaiba: erm, well, umm, uhh-  
  
Yugi: skiing! Let's go skiing!  
  
Kaiba: yes! Go skiing with Yugi!  
  
Joey: you sure there's snow on the mountain?  
  
Ryou: yup, there's no snow down here, but there is on the mountains!  
  
Tristan: great! Let's go!  
  
LATER (A/N: my new word! Later! I no longer say meanwhile!)  
  
UP ON THE SLOPES  
  
Joey: can't wait to go snowboarding!  
  
Kaiba: I can't believe I came...  
  
Mokuba: you did it for me! Right big brother? Right?  
  
Kaiba: *smiles weakly* err, yeah  
  
Joey: aww, ain't that sweet? *grins*  
  
Kaiba: shut up dog  
  
Joey: KANGAROO!  
  
Kaiba: ??? wtf...?  
  
Joey: hehe  
  
Tristan: whatever, let's board dude!  
  
Joey and Tristan head off down the slope on their snowboards. Mai starts skiing in her "fashionable ski outfit", followed by Tea, Yugi, Ryou, and Serenity. Mokuba runs off to the beginners slope, and Kaiba watches him. Isis stands around with Kaiba.  
  
Mokuba: whee! Look at me big brother! Lookie lookie lookie!  
  
Kaiba: you haven't started yet Mokuba  
  
Mokuba:... suuure I haven't  
  
MEANWHILE (A/N: there it is again!)  
  
Mai and Tea: *on ski lift going up*  
  
Joey: *coming down* Hey Tea hey Maiiiiiiiii! *gone*  
  
Tea: *sighs* you're lucky to have a boyfriend Mai  
  
Mai: Joey? Lucky?  
  
Tea: well still! And we all know you're happy Mai  
  
Mai: I thought you were going out with Yugi?  
  
Tea: which all ended when I found Mark! He is so perfect for me!  
  
Mai: Mark that new guy? Oooh, he's hot!  
  
Tea: What about Joey?  
  
Mai: the downside to having a boyfriend  
  
Tea: *laughs* you're just taking things for granted Mai. You don't know how lucky you are  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Serenity: *cough* erm, if someone could help, my foot, stuck, help, please...  
  
Serenity: *has her foot stuck in the snow*  
  
(A/N: impossible? I don't care)  
  
Tristan: *comes by* are you burying your foot?  
  
Serenity: no, it's stuck. I'm not that stupid  
  
Tristan: but me n' Joey bury our feet all the time  
  
Serenity: like I said, I'm not stupid. I could use some help.  
  
Tristan: *grabs her scarf and starts pulling*  
  
Serenity: O.O OMG! TRISTAN! YOU'RE STRANGLING ME!  
  
Nearby random dude: OMG! *comes over* dude! Are you trying to kill her or what!?  
  
Tristan: umm, no?  
  
Dude: *pulls Serenity out*  
  
Serenity: *gasps for air* *turns to Tristan* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?  
  
Tristan: no one ever appreciates when I try to save their life! *runs away*  
  
Serenity: *turns back to dude and blushes* ermm, sorry. Thanks  
  
Dude: no problem. I save people a lot. I work up here. What's your name?  
  
Serenity: Serenity  
  
Dude: my name's Mark. I go to Domino high school.  
  
Tea: *has just reached the top* Aaaand there goes my future boyfriend. Ooh! That guy over there is cute!  
  
Mai: yeah, well I'm going in. Need some hot chocolate. See ya.  
  
Mai: *sees Joey on the way*  
  
Joey: hey Mai! Brr, so cold! I was just going in for some hot chocolate.  
  
Mai: great minds think alike. Wait... never mind...  
  
Joey: hehe, well then we'll just say couples think alike and leave it at that. *opens door*  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Yugi: AHHH! How do you stop!? RYOU!  
  
Ryou: *calling* try to regain control Yugi! Err, I don't know!  
  
Yugi: I'm gonna slam into the TREE! AHHHH- *Yami suddenly takes over*  
  
Yami: I'm in the mood for a- WOAH! *veers away* duel! chh! That was close!  
  
Bakura: *takes over Ryou* hah! Pharaoh and Yugi, slamming into a tree!  
  
Yami: I'll race you tomb robber! *skis off*  
  
Bakura: FINE! *skies off too*  
  
In the end: *tie*  
  
Bakura: hah! I won!  
  
Yami: no I did!  
  
Bakura: nu-uh!  
  
And you know how the rest goes...  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Isis: *walks into lodge and sees Mai n' Joey at a table near the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate*  
  
Isis: *walks over* hello, hope I'm not bothering you? I need to borrow some money, all I have with me right now is a few gold pieces.  
  
Guy nearby: *perks up* did you say gold pieces?  
  
Isis: no, I said mold cheeses, and If you tell anyone I'll kill you k?  
  
Guy: *freaks out and goes* uhh, yah!  
  
Isis: *sees Kaiba* he must have a lot of money. *goes over*  
  
Joey: so, you wanna go to the movies tomorrow night? Go on the date we were supposed to have before becoming girlfriend/boyfriend but we didn't?  
  
Mai: *laughs* okay. Which movie?  
  
Joey: *shrugs* erm, how about 'morning sunset?' (A/N: crappy name eh? Totally made up)  
  
Mai: isn't that a chick flick?  
  
Joey: *shrugs* well you're supposed to go to either a chick flick or a horror movie at your first movie date. And I don't like horror movies after that last one me and Tristan saw...  
  
Mai: k, 7:00 then? And after we can go out for dinner  
  
Joey: it's a date  
  
________________  
  
The cat will be coming soon... either next chapter or the one after that. Review! 


	4. The date they never went on

This story, low on review fuel! *sputters* running out of review fuel! Oh well, I surpose I'm doing okay. Well, I have some scenes planned out in my head, and fans of the cat (are there any?) will be happy to know the cat comes in this chapter! Very small part but..... enjoy!  
  
________________________  
  
Joey stared at his heap of clothes, as if something would magically pop up that he could wear to the date. In Mai's room, Mai was staring into her wardrobe, wondering what she should wear.  
  
Mai: it's just the movies, I'll wear what I usually wear. *pulls out a skirt and top* Wonder if Joey's having trouble? Probably not.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Joey: I can't find my lucky socks! Nooo! Where are they? Come to think of it... where is my watch!? Did I ever even have a watch? Ahhh!  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Tristan: I like chickens. They look funky.  
  
Yugi: riiiiight.  
  
Ryou: Tristan are you alright?  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Tea: *doing homework* I'm such a good girl, I'll be the only one done my homework, and Mr. Wilson (A/N: my made up teacher^^) will say I'm the smartest one in the whole school.  
  
Serenity: 0.o Tea, it's just homework...  
  
Tea: well I don't see you doing your homework!  
  
Serenity: I'm done^^  
  
ON WITH THE THING  
  
Joey: hey Mai! Ready?  
  
Both are dressed casually, and they decide to walk to the movie theatre as it's close. Unknown to either of them, they are being followed......  
  
WHEN THEY GET THERE  
  
Mai: Joey, will you go get us some popcorn?  
  
Joey: I don't wanna  
  
Mai: excuse me?  
  
Joey: you get it  
  
Mai: umm, okay. Go buy our tickets.  
  
Joey: fine  
  
Marik: *hidden behind ...something* hehe...  
  
Mai: I'd like 1 bag of popcorn, and umm, 2 medium cokes.  
  
Person at snack counter: ok, that will be $9.45  
  
Mai: *pays* (hmm, I wonder what's wrong with Joey? He's being... a jerk)  
  
Joey: I'd like 2 tickets to- Lord of the Rings- Two Towers please (A/N: Marik likes LOTR? Cool!)  
  
Marik: Make that three...  
  
Joey: make that three  
  
Mai: *comes back* Well, I got the food Joey.  
  
Marik: *takes a ticket and runs*  
  
Joey: *spell over mind is released* k, let's go  
  
AT THE MOVIE THING  
  
Mai: shh, it's starting!  
  
LOTR-TT starts playing, and both Joey and Mai are surprised.  
  
Mai: *whispering* Joey! I thought we were going to watch Morning Sunset!  
  
Joey: *whispering* I didn't buy these tickets!  
  
Mai: You bought the wrong tickets! I don't wanna watch LOTR!  
  
Joey: well, may as well watch it! Tickets are expensive!  
  
Marik: *in back row* this is a good movie^^  
  
Guy behind Joey n' Mai: shhhh!  
  
AFTER THE MOVIE  
  
Mai: that was the third crappiest movie I have ever watched (A/N: remind me to kill Mai)  
  
Joey: aww, sorry Mai. I'll take you out for dinner? My treat  
  
Mai: *smiles* ok  
  
LATER  
  
*at restaurant*  
  
Joey: ehh, I'll have a *starts naming things he's gonna eat*  
  
Mai: you sure you can pay for all that Joey?  
  
Joey: *checks wallet* ehh, no^^" I actually don't have a lotta money with me  
  
Mai: *sighs* I'll pay  
  
Joey: naw, but this was supposed to be my treat!  
  
Mai: Pay me back when you get money then  
  
Joey: ok. And I'll also have a...  
  
Marik: *hiding behind some bushes with his rod* I seriously need a new hobby... oh well. Heh, time to work my magic on Mai...  
  
Mai: oops, wait a minute, I don't have any money either.  
  
Waiter: *raises eyebrows*  
  
Mai: we could go to McDonalds?  
  
Joey: McDonalds on a date?  
  
Mai: well what else can you think of Dog?  
  
Joey: excuse me!?  
  
Waiter: I'm going to have to ask you two to leave  
  
Joey 'n Mai: *leave*  
  
Joey: now look what happened! We got kicked out  
  
Mai: good, this date is over. I don't know what's wrong with you today Joey, you're being a total jerk.  
  
Joey: me!? What about you!? Why'd you call me a dog huh!? In league with Kaiba now!?  
  
Mai: I have no idea what you're talking about! Who's the one who spent half the movie talking to the other girl beside her!?  
  
Joey: That was my science partner! I wasn't talking to her she was talking to me!  
  
Mai: uh-huh, and not buying the popcorn?  
  
Joey: I can't believe you're accusing me of all these things I didn't do! I told you I was sorry for buying the wrong tickets and-  
  
Mai: well you know what I'm sorry for!?  
  
Joey: what!?  
  
Cat: *suddenly pops in*  
  
Mai: I'm sorry for ever becoming your girlfriend! *pulls of ring that 'Joey' gave her* (A/N: It was in the first story, the cat gives her a ring with Joey's name on it)  
  
Joey: ... are you breaking up with me?  
  
Mai: *throws ring at him* Yes! And I never want to see you again! *runs away*  
  
Joey: Fine! See if I care! See if I ever cared! *leaves*  
  
Cat: ...... (you know how sometimes you turn on the TV and something just happened? It's like that. Except this time you don't want to know what happened, and you wish you hadn't seen it at all)  
  
________________________  
  
Aww, how sad! *sweatdrop* well I found it sad... well, the next chapter might take a while cuz I'm working on a picture of myself for my friends anime site (I can't draw! Help!) so enjoy this one. 


	5. Just Friends

VERY VERY VERY sorry for the LATE chapter! I warned you last chapter though! I have been drawing a picture of Joey, and if you like ugly pictures come take a look. I'll tell you where to go at the bottom. Plus, Fanfic was being ___EVIL___!!! It wouldn't let me upload! Well, here is the chapter! To refresh your memory, the 2 just broke up and the cat came. It was mainly Marik's fault. EVIL FANFIC! WOULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD! Sorry again  
  
________________  
  
Cat: (crap, I have to get them together again, they're mad at each other, and I only have 2 damn weeks! Screw this! I'm so not gonna make it in time)  
  
Mai sat on her bed, looking out the window. She had come cried herself to sleep the night before, and hadn't done much thinking. Now was the time for thinking.  
  
Mai: *talking quietly to herself* now that was a mistake right Mai? It can't just happen like this. After just one night? Mistake. It wasn't just one night though... it's been a while... it's just so weird being with him and the rest of my friends here. And our relationship has been growing stale... *flashback*  
  
Tea: *sighs* you're lucky to have a boyfriend Mai  
  
Mai: Joey? Lucky?  
  
Tea: well still! And we all know you're happy Mai  
  
Mai: I thought you were going out with Yugi?  
  
Tea: which all ended when I found Mark! He is so perfect for me!  
  
Mai: Mark that new guy? Oooh, he's hot!  
  
Tea: What about Joey?  
  
Mai: the downside to having a boyfriend  
  
Tea: *laughs* you're just taking things for granted Mai. You don't know how lucky you are  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Mai: how lucky I really am... I guess Tea was right... I should go find Joey and see if he's still mad at me...  
  
Mai opened the door and nearly hit the cat, who was sitting there thinking. (With a lot more swearing than Mai.)  
  
Cat: (hmm, wonder where the hell she's going? Guess I should follow her. Can't be seen yet though)  
  
It was pretty early in the morning, and no one was really up yet, except for Isis who was performing some kind of Egyptian ritual in her room. (A/N: Did Egyptians have rituals? I don't pay attention in class) Mai was about to open the door to go outside when she heard Joey's voice, with another girl. She stopped and listened.  
  
Joey: so, I'll swing by at around 7:00?  
  
Girl: yeah, that sounds like a good time.  
  
Joey: kay, just glad Mai doesn't know what I'm doing. We only broke up recently.  
  
Girl: we'll hafta be sneaky if we don't want Mai to know.  
  
Mai didn't want to hear anymore, so she left. She couldn't recognize the girls voice, but it sounded familiar. The cat stayed though, and felt it would have made her job much easier if Mai had just stayed to hear the rest of the conversation.  
  
Joey: I'm gonna get Mai the perfect gift this Christmas.  
  
Serenity: I'm glad you two are getting back together.  
  
Joey: yeah, a one night argument just isn't gonna break us apart. Thanks for helping me on this, I really don't know much about this breaking up thing.  
  
Girl: no problem  
  
Joey: oh and hey, is that cold of yours getting any better? Cuz you know it makes your voice sound real weird, Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Cat: (Serenity!?!? Ahhhh, Mai wait! Crap! Why couldn't the idiot girl just have stayed! I hate this)  
  
Joey went back to his room and looked at a picture of Mai on his bedside table.  
  
Joey: We'll be back together soon...  
  
Voice: psssst! Joey! Over here!  
  
Tristan: *opens closet* Tristan? What're you doing here man?  
  
Tristan: I was playing hide and seek with Duke Devlin but I got stuck in your closet  
  
Joey: Duke's here?  
  
Tristan: Yeah, he's downstairs flirting with Serenity. Wait a minute, Serenity!  
  
Joey: Flirting with Serenity!? Grrr, I'll get him! I'll deal with you later! *runs downstairs*  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Mai sat on her bed, fighting the tears about to break out.  
  
Mai: well, there's no point crying, we broke up and Joey's moving on. That's all there is to it. I should move on too, there are so many guys out there, why Joey?  
  
She looked out the window, trying to think of something else.  
  
Mai: I wonder why it hasn't snowed yet...  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Joey: you! *points at Duke*  
  
Duke: ^_^" Erm, yes?  
  
Joey: Didn't I tell you to stay away from my sister!?  
  
Duke: erm, yes?  
  
Joey: Then shoo!  
  
Duke: erm, yes!? *runs off* bye Serenity! I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
Serenity: *looks at Joey* aww come on Joey, he's a nice guy!  
  
Tristan: *sighs* (She'll never like me)  
  
Joey: grrrrrrrr....  
  
LATER  
  
That night, Joey went to Serenity's room, but stopped at Mai's door, as he heard voices from inside her room. (A/N: More voices!)  
  
Voice: Damn damn damn! I can't find my stupid map of Kaiba's huge house! Crap! Now what the hell do I do!? I'm gonna get lost! Shit!  
  
Joey: (I don't recognize that voice... it's not a guys, in fact it sounds kinda weird.) I wonder who...?  
  
Inside the room, the cat (yup, it was the cat) heard Joeys voice.  
  
Cat: (crap! Someone heard me!) *Leaps into Mai's closet*  
  
Joey: *opens door* eh? I know there was someone here... don't tell me they jumped out the window!? *goes over to window*  
  
Mai: *comes in* ... Joey? What...what are you doing here?  
  
Joey: oh, umm, I thought I heard voices.  
  
Mai: oh.  
  
Joey: hey Mai, I just wanted to say that-  
  
Mai: Joey, umm, I'm sorry about last night, I was hoping...  
  
Cat: (yes? Yes?)  
  
Mai: we could still be friends?  
  
Cat: (Friends!? How the hell does that help!? We're back to where we started!)  
  
Joey: (maybe she doesn't want us to be together?) erm, yeah, okay.  
  
Cat: (Damn you both!)  
  
Joey: *leaves*  
  
Cat: (Shit..... how do I get out!?!?)  
  
Mai: Well, time for bed I guess. *goes over to closet*  
  
Cat: (crap! Why does her closet have to be so neat!? If there were clothes on the floor I could bloody hide!) *waves paw and goes invisible* (I hope she doesn't feel me)  
  
Mai: *takes out pajamas*  
  
Cat: (Whew, that was close. Well, better get the hell outta here, or my spell will wear off and she'll catch me. Must be seen by person who saw me first last time...that would be the Egyptian girl, Isis) *runs off to find Isis*  
  
Joey looked at the picture of Mai again, and sighed.  
  
Joey: Looks like we're just friends now.  
  
______________________  
  
What a boring, humorless chapter! Hmm, I can't seem to be able to write humouring romance anymore. It's either Humour, or Romance. Why can't I write both in 1!? I used to be able to do that! *runs to read old stories again*  
  
Okieeeeeee, since fanfic wouldn't let me upload either of mt 2 URLS, email me for the pic if you wanna see it. My email is queenofall25@hotmail.com. I'm really sorry no URL, you do not know HOW hard I tried to put one up. I may take a while to respond. I tried _17_ times to put this chap up, this is my 3rd day trying. Sorry 


	6. Christmas Shopping

I only got 1 review for the last chapter =( Well, I'm updating so here ya goes. Yes, and I know I'm getting miserably low on humour. Sooo, I'm gonna try n' add some humour to this chapter  
  
__________________  
  
Isis: *in her room on the phone* What do you mean the my room exploded!? Marik!!! You had BETTER fix my room before Winter Vacation is over! What!? No I'm not going to fix it! You exploded it, you're fixing it! Hey! Marik! Don't you hang up on me! I'm NOT finished with you yet! Marik! Grrrrr *puts down phone*  
  
Cat: (okaaaaay) *scratches her door*  
  
Isis: come in!  
  
Cat: (I can't damn come in, your door is frikkin' locked!)  
  
Isis: oh wait, my door is locked. *goes over and opens door* hello?  
  
Cat: (Down here! Jeez, now I know how Yugi feels) *tugs on Isis' dress*  
  
Isis: *looks down* what- oh! It's you! You're that cat we saw last Summer!  
  
Cat: (The one and damned only)  
  
Isis: Hey! Everyone come look at this! The Cat's back!  
  
Soon, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba, Mai, Tea, and Serenity are crowded around Isis' door, looking down at the cat.  
  
Bakura: *takes over Ryou* What's the commotion? What's so great about the stupid Cat?  
  
Isis: She's the same one we saw last Summer. And if I remember correctly, magic.  
  
Cat: (yup. And now I must go, because that freaky dude is pulling out his ring, which scares me.) *runs*  
  
Isis: Hey! Where are you going?  
  
Cat: (To find Kaiba. Must find Kaiba.)  
  
Bakura: *suddenly* AHAHAHAHA! *starts running after cat waving ring*  
  
Yugi: holy crap who gave him sugar!?  
  
Tristam: hehehe, don't look at me it sure as hell wasn't me why'd I give the evil spirit sugar just so I could watch him be insane wasn't me it was Joey!  
  
Joey: say what?  
  
All: *glare at Tristan*  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Cat: *leaps into Kaiba's main computer room* (here we are. Hey Kaiba! I need to borrow your back-up main computer lab!)  
  
Kaiba: *hasn't seen her yet* *yelling at computer screen* screw you! Just because my door is unlocked doesn't mean you can just come in!  
  
Cat: (.... is he talking to me or the computer?)  
  
Kaiba: Then you have to spend MY money on a snack machine! I could fire you! No! I could fire you and sue you! In fact, that's what I'm gonna do! *runs out*  
  
Cat: (.... or I could just use this one) *jumps onto chair* (Let's see...)  
  
Cat: *pushes random key*  
  
Screen: ERROR! ERROR!  
  
Cat: (what the hell!? Ahh, I hate technology! Forget it) *waves paw* *another button appears* *pushes button*  
  
Instantly, the large screen is divided into a bunch of little screens, each showing different parts of Kaiba's house.  
  
Cat: (Mai's room, Joey's room, living room #5, section B of East garden, perfect! Now we push the button again, and it starts recording! Perfect. I am so damn smart.)  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
At the Ishtar residence  
  
Marik: *looking blankly at construction map* What the hell.... how am I supposed to know how to fix a room!? Just cuz I blew it up doesn't mean I know how to fix it! I should just get someone to do it for me... *twirls rod and smirks*  
  
AND BACK AGAIN  
  
The gang including Kaiba and the cat but not Mokuba sat around a table, thinking of what they were going to do.  
  
Joey: skiing?  
  
Yugi: done it  
  
Mai: mall?  
  
Yugi: done it  
  
Bakura: graveyard?  
  
All: *look blankly at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: just a suggestion...  
  
Tea: let's go caroling!  
  
All: *look blankly at Tea*  
  
Tea: I'll shut up...  
  
Mai: well we really should get started on our Christmas shopping.  
  
Serenity: I agree  
  
Yugi: she's right  
  
SO  
  
Joey: here we are again, the mall-_-  
  
They all went off in little groups. Joey and Tristan, Yugi and Ryou, the girls all together, and Kaiba alone.  
  
Joey: I guess I'll start with the small gifts. Like for you Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Thanks- I mean Hey!  
  
Joey: just joking, jeeze. *points at shop called "Dice"* Let's go get presents for Duke.  
  
IN SHOP  
  
Joey: should I get the large blue die, or the large green die?  
  
Tristan: *muttering* He should just plain die, just die, I should kill him for Christmas...  
  
Joey: what's that?  
  
Tristan: Nothing^^"  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Yugi: hmm, what do you think Ryou? Would my Yami like a shirt that says King of Games, or a shirt that says Obey Me?  
  
Ryou: erm, King of Games.  
  
Yugi: okay. *reaches for shirt*  
  
Random girl named Libby: *suddenly grabs shirt* oooooh, my crush would so love this shirt!  
  
Yugi: damn _ *picks up Obey Me shirt* aww well, he'll like this too (A/N: remember the random girl named Libby! Okies!? She shows up later^^")  
  
Ryou: Okay, let's go to Dragons Lair now. (A/N: I got that shop from an actual shop at a mall near me^_^ I forgot the real name though) They have daggers and swords there, Bakura wants one. (A/N: The shop really does! I wanted a dagger!)  
  
Yugi: O.o"  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Isis: *also at Dragons Lair* What do you think I should get for Yami Marik? He wanted a dagger like this once.  
  
Ryou: *comes in* hi girls. Are you buying weapons too?  
  
Isis: Yami Marik  
  
Ryou: Yami Bakura  
  
Tea: ooh, these candle stick thingies smell so nice! I'm going to buy some for presents.  
  
Serenity: Maybe I should get this dragon thing for Joey. You think he'd like it? Mai, what do you think?  
  
Mai: hmm? Why are you asking me?  
  
Serenity: well you know, I may be his sister but you're his girlfriend- *blinks* oh, oops. Sorry Mai, I forgot...  
  
Mai: *smiles weakly* yeah....  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Kaiba: bah on Christmas... some idiot probably just decided he wanted people to waste their money, so he invented Christmas...  
  
Kaiba: *stops by toy shop* wonder if Mokuba likes this Christmas crap.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Mokuba: Christmas Christmas yay for Christmas! *bounces on bed*  
  
BACK TO KAIBA  
  
Kaiba: probably not. *walks by toy store*  
  
____________________  
  
Lol, great, now there's humour but there's no Romance-_- I suck at this don't I? 


	7. Swimming in the cold cold water

Wahh, no reviews =( well, I haven't got much to say, so I'll begin the chapter.  
  
Tristan: Did you know trees grow from the ground?  
  
____________________________  
  
Cat: *over at restaurant where Joey and Mai went* (Now let's see, if I can remember correctly the two broke up here)  
  
Cat: *appears in security room and starts pushing random buttons* (why the hell does EVERYONE use computers!?) (Aha, here we are)  
  
The cat watches the tape of the date Joey and Mai had.  
  
Cat: (hmm, that's weird. Why are they acting like that? Talk about screwed up humans. Jeez, do I need to do everything!?)  
  
Cat: *sighs* (hmm, okay something about a movie too. Joey being stupid, that's normal, umm, why else would Mai be upset? Acting like a jerk, kay, damn this is confusing! Why can't I just read their minds!? Stupid limits....)  
  
The cat exited through the window, and noticed someone heading towards Kaiba's mansion on a motorcycle.  
  
Cat: *jumps on* (may as well catch me a ride)  
  
LATER  
  
The cat followed the boy whose motorcycle she had hitched a ride on up Kaiba's steps, careful not to be seen.  
  
Cat: (wonder who this guy is? Didn't see him last time. Probably just a new friend of theirs) *notices rod* (hmm, wonder what that thing does? All the millennium items I've encountered are hazardous to my health-_-)  
  
Marik: *rings doorbell* (Bwahaha, I'll just take over whoever's mind answers the door!)  
  
Isis: *opens door* Marik?  
  
Marik: 0_0 oops! Miscalculation!  
  
Cat: (Marik?)  
  
Marik: ehehehe, hello dear sister!  
  
Isis: *narrows eyes* what are you doing here?  
  
Marik: *looks around nervously* nothiiiiiiing  
  
Isis: I knew it! *grabs rod* your going to use this to control someone's mind to fix my room!  
  
Cat: (control minds!? That could be useful...)  
  
Marik: Yes, I mean No! Well yeah, of course not! Uhh...  
  
Isis: *sighs* fine, fine, call the repair people, as long as _you_ pay. I'll be keeping this. *closes door*  
  
Cat: (Actually, I'll be keeping that.)  
  
LATER  
  
Tristan: hey Yugi, have you seen Joey anywhere?  
  
Yugi: I think I saw him going outside  
  
Tristan later finds Joey sitting in a tree in the garden, staring into space.  
  
Tristan: watcha doing up there?  
  
Joey: thinking  
  
Tristan: about what?  
  
Joey: stuff  
  
Tristan: *knowingly* you miss being with Mai right?  
  
Joey: *almost falls off tree* how do _you_ know that!?  
  
Tristan: eh? What'd I just say?  
  
Joey: -_- never mind  
  
Tristan: so... watcha doing up there?  
  
Joey: *sarcastic* looking for flying pigs  
  
Tristan: really!? I wanna help! *climbs up tree*  
  
Tristan: so tell me Joey, do you miss being with Mai?  
  
Joey: dude, you must have the worst memory ever!  
  
Tristan: why's that? You're the one who forgot how much fun you and Mai had together, and then broke up in one night  
  
Joey: you know, sometimes I think you're actually smart and you don't want us to know it.  
  
Tristan: really? Thanks! But you know, I think flying pigs are a different color than the normal ones, so they might be like white or blue to match the sky and you wouldn't know?  
  
Joey: -_- then I think, nah  
  
LATER  
  
Isis: why won't you speak to me!? I know you can speak! Why won't you speak to me!?  
  
Cat: (dunno)  
  
Isis: please! Speak to me!  
  
Cat: (okay, fine! Here, this better!?)  
  
Isis: I'm hearing voices in my head now... great...  
  
Cat: (no, that was me. I speak to people through their minds usually)  
  
Isis: *looks down at cat* y-you're speaking to me!  
  
Cat: (great, not I gotta go k bye!) *runs off*  
  
Isis: wait!  
  
The cat smiled down at the Millennium Rod in her paw.  
  
Cat: (score!)  
  
That night, Ryou woke up feeling thirsty. He was going to the 3rd kitchen, when he heard a noise.  
  
Ryou: o_o wh-whose th-there!?  
  
*shuffleshufflecreak*  
  
Ryou: 0_0 *grabs bat* Wh-who are y-you!?  
  
Raccoon: *scampers out* (I hate this! Oooh, why did I hafta come to this mansion!? There are people everywhere!)  
  
Ryou: *about to scream* ooh, wait, it's just a raccoon.  
  
Raccoon: (oooh, I'm SO gonna kill you someday! Oooh, you just wait!) *runs off*  
  
Ryou: o_o  
  
The raccoon stopped as it saw the cat, sitting near the main computer room.  
  
Cat: (finally here? You're late damnit)  
  
Raccoon: (ooooh, I'd have been here earlier if it wasn't for that mouse biting my foot! Oooh, I hate that mouse!)  
  
Cat: (can you PLEASE stop saying oooh?)  
  
Raccoon: (no. Now, what did you want?)  
  
The cat pointed to the dozens of screens.  
  
Cat: (I need this all accessible whenever I want)  
  
Raccoon: (oooh, that's so easy) *starts pressing buttons* *8 minutes later* (k, done)  
  
He handed the cat a small cell-phone-like... thing, and left. On it was downloaded all the screens.  
  
Cat: (sweeeet)  
  
IN THE MORNING  
  
Joey: *wakes up early* crap, I seriously need Christmas presents. *pulls out a list* ok, let's see.  
  
Mai Tristan Yugi Tea Serenity Isis Ryou Yami Bakura Mokuba ?Kaiba?  
  
Joey: k, I bought a chocolate Santa for Mokuba already, that's done, I ordered a book off the internet for Tea, done, I got a shirt for Bakura, a shirt for Ryou, a pack of cards for Yami, a book for Isis, that leaves Kaiba, Serenity, Yugi, Tristan and ... Mai.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Mai: a girl knows to always get most of her Christmas shopping done early, so you don't have to fuss. But I still need a gift for Mokuba and Joey...*sighs*  
  
AFTER BREAKFAST  
  
Tristan: *singing song* Somewheeeeere over the raaaaainbooooww-  
  
Kaiba: AGH! That's it! *pushes Tristan out door* I can't stand it anymore!  
  
Everyone: *cheers*  
  
*Tristan's voice comes drifting through windows*  
  
Everyone: -_- nice try Kaiba...  
  
Tristan: *suddenly comes in through a window* Hey, look at this! People are going to the beach for some kind carnival thingy, and going in the cold cold water for money. Stupid people!  
  
Mokuba: ooooh, can we go to the festival please please please please please!!!  
  
Kaiba: no I-  
  
Mokuba: *puppy-dog eyes* PLEASE!?  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* ok....  
  
Mokuba: YAY! Can they all come too?  
  
Kaiba: No I- oh, fine  
  
Mokuba: YAY!  
  
LATER AT THE THING A MA JIG  
  
Kaiba: I can't believe I'm at the beach and it's Winter...  
  
Isis: I can't believe it's freezing and it hasn't snowed yet.  
  
Tristan: I can't believe they're not selling ice cream! Man! It's the beach!  
  
Kaiba: It's also the WINTER!  
  
Tea: I should be doing my Christmas shopping right now. Why are we here anyways!?  
  
Joey: this was a stupid idea  
  
Serenity: shh! *points to Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: this is fun isn't it!?  
  
Everyone: ehhh, yeaaaahhh  
  
(A/N: doesn't this show just how bad at ideas I am? I'm so desperate, I'm making them go to the beach. Wow)  
  
Mokuba: *frowns* heeeyyy... what's that? *points at shore-thingy*  
  
Yugi: I think- It's a bottle!  
  
Ryou: with a message inside?  
  
Mai: let's go check it out!  
  
_________________________  
  
Nananana, what's in the bottle!? Dun dun dun! Ok, I know that's the crappiest cliffhanger ever, it's not even supposed to be a cliffie I was just ending the chapter^^ Sorry this chapter took so long, one of my friends couldn't update so I thought I couldn't either. I couldn't review either. 


	8. Sugar for Mokuba

Me started new story! It popular^^ Bad news is, this story not getting any reviews =( Well, the first part of this chapter got erased while I was writing it, so I'm real sorry if the first part seems like I'm rushing. Cuz I am^^"  
  
Oh, and sorry this took so long. I had major trouble uploading. *kicks computer* It wouldn't let me uploadddddd!   
  
_________________________  
  
Joey: *picks up bottle* there IS a letter inside!  
  
Kaiba: well then open it, damnit!   
  
Yugi: *takes bottle* The cork is in too tight! Can't open it!  
  
Bakura: *takes over Ryou* I could cut the bottle open with my knife!   
  
Tristan: I could bite it!   
  
Kaiba: I could be not weak like Yugi and open it! *pulls cork out*  
  
Everyone: oh^^"   
  
Serenity: *reads aloud*   
  
Dear whoever finds this,   
  
You are in grave peril. Relationships are breaking in your group of friends. Someone is trying to separate you slowly. Stay close together, and don't let anything break you apart.   
  
Sincerely yours,   
  
Anonymous   
  
Cat: (hmm……… hey isn't that the letter I wrote out last week for amusement? Chee, I never knew it'd actually come true-_-)   
  
Joey: *looks at cat*   
  
Cat: (hehe, they must recognize my writing from that letter I left last time)   
  
Kaiba: *suddenly groans* argh, I have a meeting to get ready for! Come on Mokuba, let's go back.   
  
LATER  
  
The whole gang is back at Kaiba's house, and Kaiba is getting ready for his meeting.   
  
Kaiba: where am I going to get a baby sitter on such short notice, ugh, well I'm rich, I can find someone-   
  
Mokuba: big brother? Why don't you just leave me here with the gang? You always do anyways.   
  
Kaiba: *looks blankly at him* I suppose…………   
  
Isis: *suddenly begins pushing him out the doorway* oh don't worry Kaiba, he'll be fine  
  
Serenity: *also pushes* yes, don't worry, he'll be safe with us   
  
Kaiba: *yelling from out the door* remember what I told you Mokuba! There's a gun in my room and your room! And remember-   
  
Mokuba: *sighs* no one wants to help me, they just want our money   
  
Kaiba: exactly! Bye Mokuba! Bye! *door gets slammed in his face*   
  
Guys: *_*   
  
Mokuba: *grins* WHEEEEEEEE! *runs off*  
  
Isis: ohhhh dear   
  
Yugi: Mokuba! Come back-   
  
Ryou: he ate sugar-_-   
  
Cat: (Time to see if this golden stick works!)   
  
Tristan: *suddenly* I have to go now, bye. I hafta go……… do the laundry. *runs*   
  
Isis: what!? But you hafta help take care of Mokuba!   
  
Yugi: *also being controlled* err, I really hafta go too. *runs*   
  
Tea: *same with her* you said it, my room is just calling my name. *runs*   
  
Soon everyone has left except for Joey, Mai, and Isis.   
  
Isis: *sighs* I guess it's just us.   
  
They split up to look for Mokuba.   
  
Joey: Mokuba! Hey Mokuba! I have sugaaaaaaaaar! Guess he can't hear me.   
  
Mai: Mokuba! Come here!   
  
Isis: Hey! Kid! Get over here!   
  
LATER  
  
Joey: where could that little- AHA! Found you!   
  
Mokuba: first ya gotta catch meeeeeeee! *runs off*   
  
Joey: get back here!   
  
Mai: *notices Mokuba running the opposite direction* Hey! Wait!   
  
Joey and Mai are chasing Mokuba through 2 different hallways, when suddenly the  
  
2 halls meet.   
  
Joey and Mai: Got ya! *accidentally run into each other*   
  
Mokuba: whee hee heeeeee!   
  
Cat: *throws him a bag of sugar* *speaks to him through mind* (thanks kid)   
  
Mokuba: no problem^^ *runs off*   
  
Joey: owwww- oh, sorry Mai! *jumps up, blushing*   
  
Mai: *also blushing* no- no problem Joey, did you……… umm, did you catch Mokuba?   
  
Joey: *shakes head* no   
  
Mai: Little brat.   
  
Joey: who me!?   
  
Mai: what- no! No, I meant Mokuba!   
  
Joey: *sweatdrop* oh.   
  
Mai: so, umm, we gotta get looking for him then.   
  
Isis: *comes around the corner dragging Mokuba* don't worry, I found him. *frowns at them* what are you doing?   
  
Mai: *blushes* nothing   
  
Isis: *shrugs* whatever, you two take care of Mokuba, I have to go home. Marik is having trouble fixing my room.  
  
Joey: but-   
  
Isis: bye! *drops Mokuba and leaves*   
  
Joey: err, okay Mokuba, what do you want to do?   
  
Mokuba: *looks blankly at him* *looks at clock* Big brother will be coming home tomorrow. I'm hungry. CAN WE HAVE LUNCH!?   
  
Joey: err, yeah okay.   
  
Mai: *sighs* There must be something in the kitchen to eat.   
  
Mokuba: I want pizza!   
  
Joey: I'll go order one. *goes to living room*   
  
Mokuba: *turns to Mai* he still likes you, ya know.   
  
Mai: *_* what?   
  
Mokuba: I hear him talking to himself in his room sometimes. If you ask me he's going insane. Buuuuut that's just my opinion.   
  
Mai: *_* err, okay. (Mokuba's starting to scare me………)   
  
Joey: *comes back* is pepperoni okay?   
  
Mokuba: yup yup yup!   
  
Tristan: *suddenly bounces in* FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!   
  
Joey: done the laundry?   
  
Tristan: ………eh? Laundry?   
  
Mai: yeah, you said you were gonna do the laundry.   
  
Tristan: I did?   
  
Joey: don't tell me you forgot!   
  
Tristan: ……… ehhhhhh?   
  
Mai: *sighs* never mind, help us take care of Mokuba.   
  
Tristan: nope, gotta go eat pie, byeeeeeeeeeeee! *runs away making motorcycle noises*  
  
Doorbell: *rings*   
  
Mai & Joey: *go over to open door*   
  
Mai: *opens door* so fast?  
  
Pizza guy: yup, here's your pepperoni pizza *throws it at Joey*   
  
Joey: *throws it at Mokuba* come on Mokuba, let's go. *starts to go*   
  
Pizza guy: *looks at Mai* hey babe, you free tomorrow?   
  
Mai: O_O   
  
Joey: *stops*   
  
P.G: cuz I was thinking we could go watch a movie, just you and me. *winks*   
  
Mai: (Greeeeeeeeat, the pizza guys hitting on me! What a freak)   
  
Mai: uhh- no, sorry, I don't think so.   
  
Pizza guy: aww come on, just one date?   
  
Joey: she said no, now get lost.   
  
P.G: sheesh, fine, what are you, the boyfriend? *leaves*   
  
Joey: Come on Mokuba, where d'you wanna eat?   
  
Mokuba: living room #2!   
  
Joey: *leaves to go to living room number 2*   
  
Mokuba: *turns around and looks at Mai* see, I told you so.   
  
Mai: *watching Joey leave* *looks down at Mokuba* sorry, what?   
  
Mokuba: never mind. *bites a slice of pizza*   
  
____________________________________  
  
Whee, Mokuba's cool! If you have ANY ideas for the story, please tell me! I'm majorly running out of ideas, especially for Christmas stuff. Review! 


	9. shadow realm!

Update: at the end of the month I'm going to China for 3-4 weeks.... DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?!? No internet, no Yugioh, no English! FOR 4 WEEKS! *sniff* sorry, I'm just depressed cuz I'm gonna miss so much YGO, and I won't be able to go on the internet probably, and no one likes my story... ('cept darkshadow-23 but she only reviews cuz she's my friend) Yes well... I've only gotten 4 reviews for the last 4 chapters. So I hope you like this chapter... I went back and read one of my old fav stories... not that it helped much only to think I won't be able to read her story for a while-_-  
  
___________________________  
  
Joey, Mai and Mokuba sat in living room #2, eating pizza. Joey and Mai were silent, listening to Mokuba ramble on about Winnie the Pooh. Actually, neither of them were really paying attention to Mokuba, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Joey: (I wonder why everyone left us with Mokuba. Did they plan this, just to get me and Mai back together? They should not it's over. And the cat. Why is she here? I bet she's back to get us together again. Why can't everyone just mind their own business, they never leave me alone, do they...)  
  
Mai: (What Mokuba said... Joey still likes me, is that true? Well what does Mokuba know? No one here knows anything, they're just trying to get us back together without even bothering to think how we feel. But Mokuba can be pretty smart sometimes... or maybe they're just paying him to tell me this?) *looks up at Joey, but quickly looks away when he turns to her*  
  
Mokuba: (I like pizza! Pepperoni especially. WHEE!)  
  
Tea: *suddenly runs down the stairs* help me, Tristan stole Bakura's pants while he was taking a shower and he thinks I did it! No idea why he's accusing me, such a-  
  
Mai: Tea, Bakura's shirt is sticking out of your purse O.o  
  
Tea: what!? Oh shit, I'm gonna kill Tristan! Ahh, here comes Bakura!  
  
Bakura: *comes raging down the stairs in Kaiba-style clothes* TEA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Mai: she didn't do it, really-  
  
Bakura: YOU'LL SHUT UP IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!  
  
Mai: *_* yup. Sorry Tea, I tried.  
  
Bakura: *turns to Tea* YOU! *pulls out his ring*  
  
Tea: really, I didn't! It was Tristan, he-  
  
Bakura: SILENCE!  
  
Tea: meep!  
  
Mai: (the things I do for my friends) Tea, here! *points to a pole thingy like those firemen people have to move fast, which was probably built for Mokuba*  
  
Tea: thanks! *quickly slides down and runs away*  
  
Bakura: *turns to Mai* YOU!  
  
Mokuba: *watching amusedly*  
  
Mai: *cringes* I knew that was a bad idea. Hey, if you run, you can still catch her!  
  
Bakura: I'm not in the mood for running. NOW I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALMMMMMMM! ..... no that doesn't sound right. SHADOW REALLLLLLL- no, wait. Hmm, I'm gonna hafta work on that. ANYWAYS! Back to the matter at hand!  
  
Mai: err, I was gonna make you cookies?  
  
Bakura: *squints* hmm, I like cookies... BUT I LIKE TORTURING PEOPLE EVEN MORE!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mai: oh shit.  
  
Joey: dude, you gotta calm down-  
  
Bakura: SILENCE! *millennium ring glows* It's time for me to do what I should have done to you all a long time ago!  
  
Mai: *hopefully* make us make cookies for you?  
  
Bakura: no, damnit stop tempting me! Anyways...  
  
Mokuba: *eating pizza calmly* don't you think you should do something?  
  
Joey: who me!?  
  
Mokuba: *shrugs* she is your _friend_, isn't she?  
  
Joey: well yeah, but it's Bakura.  
  
Bakura: SHADOW RE-  
  
Joey: WAIT!  
  
Bakura: *turns to him angrily* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?  
  
Joey: err, umm, damnit stop picking on people just cuz they're weaker than you! Mai didn't even do anything to you, she just helped Tea escape! Leave her alone! (Now he's gonna kill me. Shit! What've I gotten myself into this time!?)  
  
Mai: *stares at Joey*  
  
Mokuba: *trying not to laugh*  
  
Cat: (A/N: yup, she's watching. I know she hasn't said anything, which is strange for her) (aww, isn't that sweet^^)  
  
Bakura: ... *grins* good, now I have someone else to send to the shadow realm! Excellent... SHADOW RE-  
  
Mokuba: *loud cough*  
  
Bakura: *turns to Mokuba* ARGH! WILL YOU IDIOTS STOP INTERRUPTING ME! I'M _TRYING_ TO SEND PEOPLE TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Mokuba: *shrugs* sorry  
  
Bakura: *turns back to Joey and Mai* *hisses* I'll deal with you later. Now I must find my clothes because Kaiba's old clothes are too small, uncomfortable, and ugly. *stomps off*  
  
Joey: *sinks onto couch* that- was close.  
  
Mokuba: wheee! *bounces away, leaving Mai and Joey alone in the room* (A/N: except for the cat, but she's in the closet)  
  
Mai: *stammering* umm, I- I...  
  
Joey: erm, good thing Mokuba, err, coughed when he did eh?  
  
Cat: (how lame-_-)  
  
Mai: umm, yeah...  
  
Joey: well, I better go find Mokuba now. *leaves*  
  
Mai: Joey wait! Thanks... for helping me...  
  
Joey: yeah, no problem.  
  
FWOOSH AFEWMINUTESLATERWHENMAILEAVES  
  
Cat: *grins* *leaves*  
  
Mai: *suddenly remembers Tea dropped her purse earlier* I should go get it for her. *goes back* hmm, oh hey, you dropped something! *talking to the cat*  
  
Cat: (perfect timing) *pretends she didn't hear and leaves*  
  
Mai: *goes over to pick it up* hmph, looks like a cell phone. The cat has a cell phone!? *picks it up* (A/N: it's that thing the raccoon gave her, the one that lets the cat see what's going on in every room of the house. Right now the cat has some old tape on it)  
  
Mai: what the- *scene when Mai and Joey were at the restaurant starts playing*  
  
SCREEN  
  
Mai: oops, wait a minute, I don't have any money either.  
  
Waiter: *raises eyebrows*  
  
Mai: we could go to McDonalds?  
  
Joey: McDonalds on a date?  
  
Mai: well what else can you think of Dog?  
  
Joey: excuse me!?  
  
Waiter: I'm going to have to ask you two to leave  
  
TAPE OVER (actually it's not but the cat made it start and end there for Mai)  
  
Mai: *frowns* what the- I don't remember that happening! In fact... all I can remember about the restaurant was when Joey was being stupid... well no, Joey wasn't being stupid, so why am I mad at him? The movie, duh. Well, argh, why can't I remember anything about the restaurant! *looks at spot where cat left* I think I'll keep this for now, I hope you don't mind...  
  
Cat: (oh no, I don't mind at all)  
  
____________________________  
  
Fwoooosh! Okay, I know this chapter was a bit Bakura based, sorry. I was reading a Bakura story^^ Hey, I have a question, I want to start an angst as my next story, but I'm not sure which one to do... help me?  
  
1. Bakura tries to find the meaning of life. (Idiot) Umm, *need better summary* and he ... can't find it so he gets depressed and angry and stuff???  
  
2. same thing but with Marik. (not the Yami)  
  
3. Bakura is erm, evil and dark and being himself and ... Tea I guess, tries to help him and show him life's ... good!? I suck at summaries. This one will be a romance too, so I'm not sure about it, cuz I suck at angst and I suck at romance so an angst/romance would be a nightmare from hell. Wait, I've already got my nightmare from hell, 4 weeks of no YGO or internet-_-  
  
4. same thing but with Marik.  
  
See ya! And tell me which story you want! And review! 


	10. It was Marik

My dear beloved story- what am I saying?! Come on people, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!?  
  
Darkshadow - OOC = Out of Character, OC = Original Character. I think.  
  
If you don't like this story, read my new story on fictionpress.net! Hehe, perfect... since no one likes this story, they all hafta read my fp.net story... My username is Life's Light, the story is called Reluctant Adventurer.  
  
_________________________  
  
Mai sat on the end of her bed, trying to find the button that would let her see the other tapes.  
  
Mai: where is that- found it!  
  
Mai: *watches one of the tapes*  
  
TAPE  
  
Joey: so, I'll swing by at around 7:00?  
  
Girl: yeah, that sounds like a good time.  
  
Joey: kay, just glad Mai doesn't know what I'm doing. We only broke up recently.  
  
Girl: we'll hafta be sneaky if we don't want Mai to know.  
  
END TAPE  
  
Mai played the tape again.  
  
Mai: who is that girl? I can't see, Kaiba's patio swing set is blocking the- oh my god! Serenity!?!?  
  
Serenity: *suddenly comes in* You know Mai, I have this MAD feeling you called me, but I didn't hear you. Isn't that insane?  
  
Mai: err, yeah. Listen Serenity, I-  
  
Serenity: You know Mai, it's really sad seeing you and my brother apart  
  
Mai: yes well that's what I-  
  
Serenity: I mean, why'd you guys break up anyways? *goes and sits beside Mai* Joey never told me.  
  
Mai: Listen Serenity, I need to talk to-  
  
Serenity: Oh hang on, I think my cell's ringing. *answers cell* hello?  
  
Voice on other end: Serenity, I think Mai has something to tell you.  
  
Serenity: what?  
  
Voice: answer the door, there's someone there.  
  
Serenity: umm, ok. *answers door*  
  
Joey: *is there, being controlled by rod* uhh, hey, uhh, _dudes_  
  
Serenity: Joey? What's wrong?  
  
Voice: damnit Mai has something to say! *hangs up*  
  
Cat: *was the one on the phone* (jeez, trying to talk to these people is like trying to talk to mashed potatoes)  
  
Mai: I, umm, well (it's a lot harder with Joey here)  
  
Joey: *gets uncontrolled* wha- what am I doing here?  
  
Serenity: *gets controlled* gotta go now, bye! *leaves*  
  
Mai: Joey, I, umm, well I s-saw a tape, umm, the cat lost something so I picked it up and it had, well, here! *gives him the cell phone like object*  
  
Joey: cool, early Christmas present? Thanks Mai!  
  
Mai: no, it's the cats, look, watch the tape!  
  
Joey: *watches the tape of the restaurant* yeah, you were being mean there!  
  
Mai: no, this one! *shows him the one of the movie theatre*  
  
Joey: wha- I don't remember that! I didn't do it!  
  
Mai: exactly, I don't remember the restaurant either.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Marik: *sniff* I need my rooooddddd....  
  
Isis: will you stop complaining? My room is not gonna fix itself you know!  
  
BACK TO MAI AND JOEY  
  
Mai: so what do you think it was?  
  
Joey: well..... it could've been Marik with his rod...  
  
Cat: (what!? That weird guy broke them up! Argh, now I gotta kill him!  
  
Mai: I should've known it was Marik.  
  
Joey: so... umm... what exactly does that... mean?  
  
Mai: what? Oh umm, well it's the same as before I guess, I mean, umm, don't you think it was getting a little... stale?  
  
Joey: *sighs* I guess you're right. At least now I know that you weren't being mean on purpose. *starts to leave*  
  
Mai: Hey Joey! What do you want for Christmas?  
  
Joey: *stops* hmm. I've always wanted a gameboy adva-  
  
Mai: like, under $10.  
  
Joey: hmm. Don't know. What about you?  
  
Mai: ahh... a new teddy bear would be nice.  
  
Joey: okaay. *leaves*  
  
LATERRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Joey: *looking at his list again*  
  
Mai  
  
Tristan  
  
Yugi  
  
Tea  
  
Serenity  
  
Isis  
  
Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura  
  
Mokuba  
  
?Kaiba?  
  
Joey: k, bought a new booster pack for Yugi, a yoyo for Tristan, a necklace for Serenity, still hafta get presents for Kaiba and Mai! Maybe I just shouldn't get a present for Kaiba. *goes over to Tristan's room* hey Tristan, wanna go present shopping with me?  
  
Tristan: done.  
  
Joey: already!? Man... *goes over to Yugi's room* hey Yugi, wanna come present shopping with me?  
  
Yugi: done.  
  
Joey; -_- fine.  
  
Serenity: *comes* I'll go with you Joey, I still need something for Mokuba and Bakura.  
  
LATER AT THE MALLLL  
  
Serenity: *picks up 2 chocolate reindeer* okay, I'm done my shopping, see ya later Joey!  
  
Joey: what!? But we've been her for 6 minutes!  
  
Serenity: okay okay, I'll stay.  
  
Joey: *also picks up some chocolate* may as well get chocolate for Kaiba.  
  
They go into a stuffed animal shop.  
  
Serenity: aww, this is so cute! What about this one Joey?  
  
Joey: hmm, nah too expensive.  
  
Serenity: this one?  
  
Joey: too pink  
  
Serenity: *grins and gives him a teddy bear* what about this one?  
  
Joey: *presses it's stomach*  
  
Teddy: I love you!  
  
Joey: -_- very funny  
  
Serenity: I think it's cute^^ well, if you don't want it I'll take it and give it to someone.  
  
Joey: what!? Who!?  
  
Serenity: oh I dunno, how about Tristan?  
  
Joey: WHAT!? You are NOT giving a teddy bear that says I love you to Tristan!  
  
Serenity: then you take it and give it to Mai!  
  
Joey: I'm not gonna give a teddy bear that says I love you to Mai!  
  
Voice: I hope not. *turns out be Mai* Those things are way lame. Someone give one to Tea.  
  
Serenity: yeah. Hey Mai, can you keep Joey company while he's present shopping? I need to go wrap this thing up for Tristan. Or maybe Kaiba!  
  
Joey: first of all, I cannot go shopping with Mai because I'm looking for a present for her, and second of all, you are not buying this teddy bear. *puts it up in a high place*  
  
Random little girl: *starts crying* dadddyyyyy! That mean boy put the teddy I wanted to buy up in a high place!  
  
Dad: where is he? I'll kill him!  
  
Joey: o_o come on, let's run!  
  
Mai Serenity and Joey: *ruuuuunnn*  
  
Joey: *pants and stops by a shop* *notices a cute stuffed teddy in a shop* *quickly buys it while Mai is talking to Serenity*  
  
Joey: err, we can go now, I got a gift.  
  
_____________________  
  
boring- o-rama! *cheers randomly* yes.... Welll.... death... 


	11. another thief

Yayyy, someone other than darkshadow-23 reviewed! Thanks for reviewing! Yep, well, here ish the chapter. I read the story over again, it's pretty low on romance, eh? Well, here we go...  
  
_________________  
  
Serenity. Joey and Mai were taking the bus back to Kaiba's house. They had left Mokuba in Isis and Tea's care. The 3 sat down at the back of the bus, behind 2 little kids that looked remarkably like Serenity and Joey.  
  
Serenity: aww, Joey look! Don't those 2 look just like us when we were their age?  
  
Joey: hmmm, wow that's weird eh?  
  
Girl: big brother, will you take me to the beach today?  
  
Boy: okay. That's where were going.  
  
Serenity: this is getting weird-  
  
Mai: woah! Look outside! Everything's changing...  
  
Serenity: are we going back in time!?  
  
Voice in their head: (I don't know... are you?)  
  
M, J and S: *whip around to see the cat sitting there*  
  
Cat: *in their minds* (hmm, yep I think you are)  
  
Joey: umm, why!?  
  
The bus stopped, and the younger Joey and Serenity got off. Mai, Joey, Serenity and the cat followed them.  
  
Little Serenity: Is that the beach Joey?  
  
Little Joey: yup! Come on!  
  
Mai: can they see us?  
  
Cat: (nope)  
  
Joey: *turns to cat* all right, I know you're behind this, what's the point?  
  
Cat: (you know, I really have no idea)  
  
Joey: -_-  
  
The group reached the beach, and little Serenity and Joey ran up to the waves.  
  
Little Serenity: *laughing* it's ticklish big brother!  
  
Serenity: aww, weren't we cute as little kids?  
  
Joey: sure.  
  
Mai: *blinks* err, what just happened?  
  
Time had passed in a flash, and now little Joey and Serenity were leaving.  
  
Cat: (hehe... yeah, I actually don't know what the point of that was either)  
  
Serenity: ooh, what a pretty sunset! Can we stay, Joey?  
  
Joey: naw, we gotta get on that bus! Or we might get stuck here. Coming Mai?  
  
Mai: no, I think I'll stay here a while. The cat will take me back, won't you?  
  
Cat: (sure)  
  
Joey, Serenity, Little Joey, and little Serenity got on the bus, and left. Mai sat back down on a log, and stared into the sunset.  
  
Mai: *sighs* you know, it's times like this I wish I had a guy to share it with.  
  
Cat: (and I wish I had a good mouse dinner)  
  
Mai: *smiles* Well, we can't always get what we want, can we?  
  
Cat: *quickly makes a mouse appear using magic and catches it* (hmm, looks like my wish came true, maybe yours will too?)  
  
Mai: yeah, well I don't have magic.  
  
Cat: *lets mouse go* (That's just the thing Mai... love is magic)  
  
LATER  
  
Late at night, Tristan woke up.  
  
Tristan: *looks at clock* it's Midnight! Man, what woke me up? *hears scuffling* what's that? Aww man, don't tell me it's a robber! Why are people always trying to rob Kaiba!?  
  
Tristan: *sees someone slip out of his room into the hallway* better go warn the others. *sneaks out*  
  
The thief went quietly around the house, smirking to himself.  
  
Thief: (with Kaiba gone out, this place is easy to rob! I'm gonna be rich!)  
  
Tristan: *goes into Joey's room* dude, wake up, we're being robbed!  
  
Joey: aiight, let's go tell everyone else.  
  
Soon everyone had woken up. They weren't very worried, knowing that Bakura and Yami would probably easily take care of the thief, and then they could all go back to sleep. But little did they know, this was no ordinary thief they were dealing with...  
  
Tea: *turning lights on* may as well let him know that were awake and we're going to find him.  
  
Thief: (damnit! Well, the house isn't empty. May as well fool with their heads a bit.)  
  
The gang was wandering through the house, when suddenly all the lights turned off. Everything was pitch black.  
  
Serenity: *trips* I can't see!  
  
Isis: *trips over Serenity and falls into Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *almost falls down stairs but is grabbed by Mai*  
  
Mai: *knocks down Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *trips into Joey*  
  
Joey: *accidentally hits Tea*  
  
Tea: *falls into Tristan*  
  
Tristan: *falls*  
  
Almost everyone was on the ground, trying to get up, but always bumping into someone else.  
  
Mai: oww, that was my foot!  
  
Yugi: someone's hand is on my hair!  
  
Isis: I can't-  
  
Mokuba: what's all the racket!? I'm trying to sleep!  
  
Joey: there's a thief in the house.  
  
Mokuba: *shrugs* then kill him! And be quiet about it! *leaves*  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Tristan: hang on I think I hear something downstairs!  
  
Tea: It must be the thief!  
  
The gang slowly made their way downstairs, groping for the hand railing. When they got to the bottom, they agreed to split up into 2 groups.  
  
Group 1: Tristan, Isis, Serenity, Yugi  
  
Group 2: Ryou, Joey, Tea, Mai  
  
Group 1 looks around to check out the noises Tristan heard, and group 2 starts heading back to the floor that they were on before.  
  
GROUP 1  
  
Isis: hmm, I don't see anything  
  
Yugi: shh! Listen!  
  
*scufflescratch!*  
  
Yami: *takes over Yugi* *jumps in room* we've got you now- cat?!  
  
Cat: (err, hi?)  
  
Tristan: Is it talking to us!?  
  
Yami: woaaaah, voices in my head that aren't Yugi's.  
  
Tristan: hehe, whoops, guess that's not the thief ^^"  
  
Serenity: -_-  
  
GROUP 2  
  
Ryou: so, where do you think the thief would be?  
  
Tea: no idea. Let's just look around. Maybe he left some clues in Tristan's room?  
  
The gang head back to Tristan's room, when suddenly Ryou falls through a hole in the floor and gets stuck.  
  
Ryou: gahhhhh! Help me!  
  
Joey: *pulls Ryou up* Bet the thief made that hole.  
  
Mai: hey, look! *points to dude in black running away* It's the thief! Get him!  
  
Thief: (shit! I've been seen!) *runs*  
  
The thief runs downstairs, as group 1 is coming up stairs. The result is a big collision, involving Group 1, Group 2, and the thief.  
  
Mai: *falls into Joey's lap* *blushes* sorry.  
  
Yami: *takes over Yugi* *grabs the bottom of thief's mask* Let's see who this is!  
  
________________________  
  
Neeeeer, who is it!? It's someone you know... yeeeep... 


	12. Mai's Diary

OKIES! Listen up my only 2 readers, I'm changing something. When the cat thinks, it will be using brackets: (blah blah blah). When the cat speaks to someone through their mind, it will be like THIS: =blah blah blah=. LAME, EH!?  
  
____________________  
  
Yami: Bwahahaha, prepare to be de-masked! You have been caught by the one, the only, the best ever Pharaoh of Egypt! You know, I have done such a good job in assuring that my friends are safe and- hey!  
  
Thief: *takes advantage of Yami's ranting and runs*  
  
Bakura: *takes over Ryou* DAMNIT! Now look what happened you idiot! The thief took advantage of you're ranting and ran!  
  
Yugi: we can still catch him! He's heading for- Mai's room!  
  
Mai: what!? Why mine!?  
  
Thief: (hmm, oh shit wrong room! And they're coming!) *locks door*  
  
Thief: (gotta buy some time! Hmm)  
  
He/she/it looked around the room, and noticed a small book lying on the bed. When he/she/it stepped closer, he/she/it- it's a guy okay!? Noticed that it was a diary.  
  
Thief: (hehehe, blackmail time to whoever's room this is!)  
  
Mai: (damnit! I left my diary on my bed unlocked!)  
  
Thief: *opens to first page* (hmm, new. Only a few pages have been used)  
  
December 17th, 2003. (A/N: alright, I know in chapter 3 it said it was December 21st, ignore that okay? I'm so stupid. Ignore the whole time thing for this story)  
  
Me and Joey broke up. He was being such a jerk at the movie theatres, I don't know what got into him. And at the restaurant he was accusing me of doing things I never did. I don't care if I never see him again.  
  
December 18th, 2003  
  
Never mind, me and Joey are friends again. I'm still kind of mad at him, but whatever. But I know it's going to be awkward with us being friends after we were together.  
  
December 20th, 2003  
  
Today was weird, we traveled back in time thanks to the cat. She says there was no point to it, but I have a feeling she did it for a reason. But there was such a pretty sunset. I wish I could have shared it with Joey.  
  
Thief: (hmm, so this is Mai's diary eh? Looks like my fun really made her pay the price. Oh well, their problem, not mine. Crap, they've picked the lock!)  
  
Bakura: *throws open door* there, can I go back to sleep now? *lets Ryou take over again*  
  
Tristan: BWAHAHA! *tackles thief to the ground*  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Yugi: he's been watching wrestling-_-  
  
Tristan: ^_^  
  
Mai: *quickly snatches her diary, blushing*  
  
Yami: *grabs bottom of mask* Aha! Once again you have been caught by-  
  
Joey: ahh screw it! *pulls off his mask*  
  
All: Marik!?  
  
Marik: errrr, no, *faking it* Bwahahaha, this is Yami Marik, muahahaha.  
  
Everyone: oh. AHH!  
  
Marik: *incredibly fake voice* yes, I advise you to stay away, or I will hurt you. Umm, Bwahahaha.  
  
Isis: -_- ok, that's obviously you Marik.  
  
Marik: I have no idea what you are talking about, Bwahahaha.  
  
Tea: prove it.  
  
Marik: err, Marik sucks.  
  
All: -_-  
  
Marik: hehe^^" damnit okay fine! You caught me! I'll bet Bakura has robbed this place at least 3 times! Where do you think he bought that new winter jacket he had a few days ago!?  
  
All: hmmm.... *look suspiciously at ring*  
  
Ryou: don't do that, it's freaky o_o  
  
Yami: yeah, well- hey! He's getting away!  
  
Marik: *half way out window* damnit! *crawls out window onto ledge* goodbye! And now I'm off to Isis' room to get my rod back!  
  
Ryou: -_- why did you tell us that?  
  
Marik: ... shiiiiiit... fine then, keep my rod!  
  
Isis: well actually-  
  
Marik: I don't need it, I'll take over the world without it!  
  
Isis: I really don't-  
  
Marik: I'll be seeing you around! *hops out window*  
  
Isis: *calling down* I don't have your rod!  
  
Marik: *calling up* WHAT!? THEN WHO THE FU-  
  
Serenity: *shuts window* ^^  
  
Mai: *yawns and drops diary on bed*  
  
Tea: guess we should all go back to sleep now.  
  
Ryou: well we did knock down a lot of Kaiba's stuff.  
  
Tristan: guess we should clean it up now  
  
All: *stare at this mature side of Tristan*  
  
Tristan: what? Otherwise we hafta do it in the morning, and I'd miss my cartoons.  
  
Everyone: oh. *slowly shuffles out*  
  
Joey: *lingers back* *looking at Mai's diary curiously*  
  
Cat: *hops on bed out of nowhere* =go on, read it=  
  
Joey: where did you come from?  
  
Cat: =come on, read it!=  
  
Joey; what, no way! She'd kill me if she found out  
  
Cat: =then she better not find out=  
  
Joey: I bet there's nothing interesting in it anyways.  
  
Cat: =you might be in it=  
  
Joey: *sighs and opens book* *reads first page and blushes*  
  
Cat: =well?=  
  
Joey: nothing interesting, just boring girl stuff.  
  
Cat: =don't be an idiot, if you don't want to tell me, fine. I've already read everyone here's diary anyways, I just wanted to hear you read it=  
  
Joey: what!?  
  
Cat: meow! *licks paw*  
  
Joey: you've read our diaries!?  
  
Cat: *looks at him blankly* mew?  
  
Joey: -_- I hate you  
  
Serenity: *comes in* Joey did you just say you hate the cat? How could you hate the sweet little thing? *scratches it between the ears* *frowns* what are you holding?  
  
Joey: nothing! *quickly hides it behind his back*  
  
Serenity: *narrows eyes* Joey, are you reading Mai's diary!?  
  
Joey: what!? No I-  
  
Mai: *comes in* who's reading my diary?  
  
Joey: *trying to stop Serenity from saying anything* the cat! It's been reading everyone's diaries.  
  
Cat: meow?  
  
Mai: suuuure, okay then. Are you sure the cat can even read?  
  
Cat: (aww man, what idiots. If I can write, obviously I can read-_-)  
  
Joey: *puts diary down on table behind him* heh, well, yeah, see ya! *leaves*  
  
Serenity: *strokes cat* Joey was reading your diary Mai  
  
Mai: *blinks* really? Damn! I'll kill him! *blinks* ohhh, wait. Which one?  
  
Serenity: *points to diary on table* come on kitty, let's go get a kitty treat!  
  
The cat and Serenity leave.  
  
Mai: *picks up diary and sighs* aww, not this one! Oh well, it's all stuff he already knows anyways. *blinks as she notices something in the back page, and pulls it out* oh, it's that old letter we found at the beach. *reads it over* hmm, how right she is. *flips paper over and reads a small cutout from the newspaper* what- this makes no sense, this paper is from an old newspaper, but that was before we broke up. Can the cat tell the future? No, I don't think it can. Then what's up with that?  
  
Mysterious voice from doorway: do you believe in fate?  
  
Mai: o_o *turns around* oh, it's you Isis  
  
Isis: yup, I was practicing my mysterious voice^^ haven't used it in a while, because my voice sounds mysterious enough without it^^  
  
Mai: hmm... tell me Isis, did you hear what I said?  
  
Isis: nope! I was just talking^^  
  
Mai: ....oh...  
  
Isis: *leaves*  
  
Mai: *talking to herself* do I believe in fate...  
  
_________________  
  
there we go! If you didn't get the whole fate bit at the end, the cat writing the letter before she knew anything was going to happen was supposed to be an example of fate or something, and Isis saying the right answer even though she had no idea what she was talking about was supposed to convince Mai it was fate or something like that^^" Yep. 


	13. Ferris Wheel Rides

Hi all! Yup, it's me! Back from vacation! I was kinda gonna leave this uncontinued for a while, cuz it's not doing too well, but I decided to continue^^ If you're reading this story and you like it, please review! Otherwise I won't know how many people are reading it, and I'll stop the story.  
  
Muwahahaha - hmm, you're right! Naww, I just felt I had to start it at.... Wherever I started it, cuz I'm nuts. And how did you guess my secret!? You're right, this story has no plot! Errrr.... hehe^^"  
  
Yugifan10290 and Brittany - thanks for reviewing! Hmm, that's a great idea! But I'll use it later, I have something else planned! It includes Mokuba, puppy dog eyes, and Kaiba's money... muahahaha....  
  
Remember - when people think, it's like this: (blah blah) and when the cat mind links people, it's like this: =blah blah=  
  
________________________  
  
Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ROOOOOOOOOOOOOD!   
  
Construction dude who's fixing Isis' room: err, that'll be $200.01. (A/N: how much does room fixing cost? Wha?)  
  
Marik: *cries* what's the point of living *sniff* if I don't have my rod?  
  
Construction dude: too bad. Now give me $200.01.  
  
MEANWHILE AT KAIBA'S MANSION, MORNING TIME  
  
Yugi: this, is, the lollipop song, lollipop song, lollipop song! This, is-  
  
Ryou: I told you you shouldn't have given him sugar-_-  
  
Bakura (from inside ring): O_O *hair sticking up like cat's when they're scared) Stop... Singing....  
  
IN ANOTHER ROOM  
  
Mokuba: *wakes up* I want a Ferris Wheel! *goes to Kaiba's room* big bro?  
  
Kaiba: yes?  
  
Mokuba: CAN WE GET A FERRIS WHEEL!?!?  
  
Kaiba: ..... well, you see Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: PUH-LEEEEEEEASE!?!? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Kaiba: err, well *trying to avoid Mokuba's eyes* erm, that is to say, well-  
  
Mokuba: *eyes start to get watery* PLEEEEEASE!?  
  
Kaiba: ermm, well, oh alright-_-  
  
Mokuba: YAY! YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE BIG BROTHER! WAY BETTER THAN THAT OLD ONE I GOT RID OF!  
  
Kaiba: thanks Moku- wha? What do you mean, old one?  
  
Mokuba: err, what are you talking about bro? I was talking about chairs! Ehehehehe...  
  
LATER  
  
*ring! Ring!*  
  
Mai: *picks up phone* hello?  
  
Girl on other end: Mai? It's Jennifer! (A/N: Mai's only friend in wherever she lives! Mai has no friends in wherever she lives? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! It fits in with the plot!)  
  
Mai: Hey Jenn! What's up?  
  
Jennifer: aww not much, haven't heard from you in a while! You've been in that Domino place for a while! When are you coming back?  
  
Mai: I dunno...  
  
Jenn: hope you're not getting too comfortable there! We all miss you!  
  
Mai: well, I don't think I'll be coming back for a while. Sorry. Hey, you know I tried to run away to America once?  
  
Jenn: seriously? Woah, weird! But hey, have you heard? There's gonna be a all girls dueling tournament over here!  
  
Mai: really?  
  
Jenn: yeah! For the title of Queen of Games and $1000! (A/N: totally stupid? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! It fits in with the plot! Hang on, that was familiar...)  
  
Jenn: not many people are entering, but it's a pretty big thing, you should enter! I bet you'd win. It starts on Christmas day. Chee, that's pretty soon eh?  
  
Mai: yeah... but I- oh hang on, I gotta go now, I just heard a really loud banging noise outside. See ya!  
  
Mai hung up and went downstairs to see what the really loud banging noise had been. The rest of the cast was there too, and Mokuba was in front, grinning happily.  
  
Mokuba: my Ferris wheel is here! Yay!  
  
They all went outside, and watched Kaiba order some construction people around to set up the Ferris wheel in the Kaiba's yard.  
  
Mokuba: YAY! *runs up* MY FERRIS WHEEL!  
  
Construction dude: err, that'll be $200.01.  
  
Kaiba paid, and the construction people left.  
  
Mokuba: I'm gonna be the first to ride it! With you, big brother!  
  
Cat: *jumps on Mokuba's back* =hey kid, can I talk to you?=  
  
LATER  
  
Mokuba: *skips up* okay, I have decided to let someone else ride first! I'll just draw a name from this jar! Oh lookie! It's Mai! (hehe, all the names are either Joey or Mai!)  
  
Mai: umm-  
  
Mokuba: who would you like to ride with you?  
  
Mai: Tea I guess  
  
Mai and Tea go up to the Ferris wheel cart thingy, but just as Tea is about to sit down, Joey trips over the cat (how convenient) and sits down in the seat beside Mai.  
  
Joey: wait, I-!  
  
Mokuba: see ya! *presses button that makes thing go*  
  
Joey: damn-_-  
  
The Ferris Wheel started going up. Mai looked the other way, at a bird chirping happily. It was only for a little while, right? The happy birds chirping was suddenly interrupted by a loud beeping noise, just as the cart thingy reached the very top of the Ferris Wheel. The Ferris wheel stopped.  
  
Joey: damn-_-  
  
Mai: everyone's against us, aren't they?  
  
Joey: *nods*  
  
BACK ON THE GROUND  
  
Cat: =nice job kid. Here= *tosses Mokuba a bag of sugar*  
  
Mokuba: pleasure doing business with you^^ *runs away*  
  
BACK TO THE TOP  
  
Mai: ......  
  
Joey: ......  
  
Mai: ......  
  
Joey: ......  
  
Happy chirping bird: *lands on Joey's head* chirp! Chirp!  
  
Joey: aww! Get off me you stupid bird!  
  
H.C.B: (you're the one who's stupid. Now stop moving!)  
  
Mai: I think it sees your hair as a nest. *smiles*  
  
Joey: well then it should go land on Ryou's hair or something- GET OFF!  
  
H.C.B: *flies away*  
  
Joey: well....  
  
Mai: ....... isn't it annoying how everyone is trying to get us back together again? I mean seriously, they could at least be a bit less obvious.  
  
Joey: I know! That cat is really starting to get on my nerves! I think we're taking this better than they are...  
  
The two fell silent again, and broke away from this rather embarrassing (A/N: I SPELT EMBARRASSING RIGHT!) topic. The happy chirping bird flew back, and landed on Mai's arm.  
  
Mai: *pets bird*  
  
Joey: it seems to like you  
  
Mai: it seems to like your hair. *pets bird*  
  
Joey: you like animals?  
  
Mai: not really.  
  
Joey: mmmmmmm, wonder how it would taste if I barbequed it...  
  
Mai: o_o fly away, little bird! *waves arm*  
  
H.C.B: *flies away again*  
  
Joey: what? I was just kidding! Really!  
  
Mai: is your stomache all you can think about?  
  
Joey: naww, I think about loads of stuff! Like video games, and sleeping, and girls- whoops ^_^"  
  
Mai: -_- typical guy  
  
Joey: you're just stereotyping me because of my hobbies!  
  
Mai: no I'm not.  
  
Joey: yes you are!  
  
Mai: I refuse to argue with you.  
  
Mai blinked as she realized how easily she was talking with Joey suddenly. She had been trying to avoid him for a while.  
  
Mai: (good, I guess that means we're friends again. Life can finally go back to normal.)  
  
Joey: ooh, look Spot looks like a dot!  
  
Mai: Spot?  
  
Joey: yeah, Tristan's hamster. (A/N: Tristan actually has a dog... whatever...)  
  
Mai: I see. Hey, is that your pen on the floor?  
  
Joey: yeah *picks it up* heyyyy... *grins* *starts writing on the Ferris Wheel cart*  
  
Mai: Kaiba will kill you if he sees that  
  
Joey: guess Kaiba better not find out then  
  
Mai: *grins* add my name too  
  
Joey: *starts writing, "Joey and Mai-")  
  
Mai: Joey you're writing too big, you won't have room for the rest of the message.  
  
Joey: ehh, I'll write the rest of it over here then. *adds, "were here, Winter Vacation of 2003"*  
  
Mai: there, that's better. Just for the record, you wrote it, I had nothing to do with this  
  
Joey: whatever  
  
Mai: hang on- did I just feel a drop of rain?  
  
Rain: *starts, umm, coming down*  
  
Joey: here, take my jacket. *takes his jacket off, that green one*  
  
Mai: *faint blush* you sure?  
  
Joey: yeah, why? Ohhh, you think they'll think we-?  
  
Mai: yeah.  
  
Joey: oh well, take it anyways. As friends.  
  
Mai: *puts his jacket on* k, thanks.  
  
*loud beep*  
  
Mai: I think they decided to let us down now.  
  
Joey: finally.  
  
Joey: so, err, we're friends again right?  
  
Mai: did we ever stop?  
  
Joey: *smiles* nope  
  
They hopped off the cart when it reached the bottom, and Mai saw the cat dashing out of the control booth thingy.  
  
Tea: *grins* wearing Joey's jacket?  
  
Mai: shut up-_-" it started raining. *gives him his jacket back*  
  
The gang decided not to continue Ferris Wheel rides since it was raining, and ran back inside. The cat stopped in the cart Joey and Mai rode, and scratched a heart around Joey and Mai's names.  
  
Cat: (there... that's better)  
  
Then she turned around and ran off after the cast, trying to keep her fur from getting wet  
  
_____________________________  
  
pretty long... this story has a plot now! Actually I only plotted the end when I was making up this story 0_o whoops. Oh well, please review! 


	14. The 100th Caller

Hey everybody! Wazzup!? I have nothing to say, except REVIEW! PLEASE! BEFORE I DRAG IN MOKUBA AND HIS PUPPY-DOG EYES TO MAKE YOU REVIEW!  
  
Darkshadow - ummmm...... If Yugi beats the Queen of Games she's still the queen of games...... yep..... they're like different categories..... ehehehehe.... And the snow thing, don't worry, I haven't forgotten! You'll see snow pretty soon.... ehehehehehe... I HAVE A PLOOOOOOT!  
  
____________________________  
  
Mokuba was riding his Ferris Wheel. Over and over again. With Spot. Tristan was freaking out because he didn't know where Spot was. Everyone else was eating breakfast.  
  
Tea: pass the milk please!  
  
Kaiba: get it yourself  
  
Tristan: SPOT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Isis: here Tea. *passes milk and spills on Yugi's shirt* oh, sorry Yugi!  
  
Yugi: no problem, I- *Yami takes over* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? THIS IS A NEW SHIRT! YOU FOOLISH MORTAL! PREPARE TO BE OBLITERATED! Right after I finish my cereal.  
  
Mokuba: *skips in holding Spot* nig brother, I-  
  
Tristan: SPOOOOOOOOOOT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! YOU'VE COME BACK TO ME!  
  
Mokuba: ... Anyways, like I was saying, I've decided that Ferris Wheels are so yesterday! I want SNOW!  
  
Kaiba: well Mokuba, I can't really-  
  
Mokuba: *puppy dog eyes* PLEAAAAAASE!  
  
Kaiba: err, but I can't-  
  
Mokuba: I REAAAAAAAAAAALY WANT SNOW!  
  
Kaiba: well- alright  
  
Mokuba: YAY! THANKS BRO! *skips off with Spot*  
  
Tristan: SPOOOOOOT! NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Mai: you do realize you just promised something you can't give him right?  
  
Kaiba: oh shut up-_-  
  
LATER  
  
Tea: wow, are you hanging up Christmas decorations Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: it was Mokuba's idea-_-  
  
Everyone was checking off their gift lists, making sure they'd bought something for everyone.  
  
Joey: yay, I can finally stop going to that accursed mall and REST! Except I still need a gift for Kaiba, but he sucks so I'll just pull a prank on him instead. YAY!  
  
IN MAI'S ROOM  
  
Mai: ahh, got gifts for everyone, except for Joey.... Damn. Now what? Ahhhh, I can't believe I have to go to the mall again....  
  
Cat: *comes in* =who says you have to go to the mall when you can by discounted gifts in the comfort of your own home?=  
  
Mai: why, are you selling some weird stuff to try and get me and Joey back together?  
  
Cat: =actually I was suggesting the internet, but I like your idea even better! Here!=  
  
Mai: *wooden box appears in her hand* what's this?  
  
Cat: =when the person opens it, they get one wish. Anything they want=  
  
Mai: WHAT!?!? You have this kind of stuff and you didn't tell us? And you want me to give it to Joey!?!? Are you nuts!?!? He'd probably blow it on a hamburger!  
  
Cat: =I dunno.... you'll se....=  
  
Mai: errrr, well fine. At least it's free.  
  
Cat: =did I say that!?!? No way! I want better quality food! The stuff you guys serve here is CRAP!=  
  
Mai: suuuure, I'll talk to Kaiba about that....  
  
AFTER LUNCH  
  
Tristan: -where the buffalo roaaaaaaaaaam, and the skieeeeeeeees are not cloooooooudy all daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
  
Mokuba: YAY! AGAIN AGAIN! ENCORE!  
  
Spot: (damnnnnn youuuuuu!)  
  
Cat: =hey.. are you a mouse!?!?=  
  
Spot: =nooo! I'm a hamster! Really ! AHHHHH! DON'T EAT MY BRAIN!=  
  
Tea: *points to ceiling and giggles madly* hey Yugi, mistletoe!  
  
Yugi: *_* ehhh? No, wait, I, AHHHH! HELP ME! GO AWAY TEA! AWAY!  
  
Yami: *takes over* YES! I'M HERE DARLING!  
  
Tea: erm, okay, never mind...  
  
Serenity: ooh, these decorations are amazing Kaiba! Did you put them all up by yourself?  
  
Kaiba: sure I did... with the help of my servants of course...  
  
Yami: FLYING PIG! *points out the window*  
  
Mai: have you all stopped being insane now?  
  
Yami: ...... Pig?  
  
Ryou: so everyone has their presents righ-?  
  
Marik: *crawls through the window* I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY DEAR SISTER! I RISKED EVERYTHING IN FIXING YOUR ROOM! NOW MAY I HAVE MY ROD BACK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Isis: I told you, I don't have it.  
  
Marik: *suddenly starts rolling on the ground in tears* MY ROOOOOOD!  
  
Isis: *pushes Marik out the window* bye byeeeeee!  
  
Joey: DUCKS!  
  
Mai: oh great, now everyone's insane-_-  
  
Joey: no really, look!  
  
Doves: *fly in* =message for Mai!=  
  
Serenity: Joey, those are doves-_-  
  
Tristan: that's what I said! Buffalo!  
  
Serenity: never mind....  
  
Mai: what is it?  
  
Doves: =early Christmas Present from Jennifer of insert where Mai lives here.=  
  
Mai: =really? Cool! What'd she give me?=  
  
Doves: =you get a dove=  
  
Kaiba: NO! DAMNIT! THERE ARE ALREADY TOO MANY ANIMALS AROUND HERE! I DON'T NEED A DOVE! WHAT'S NEXT, THE DOVE BREEDS WITH THE HAMSTER AND WE HAVE HAMDOVES!?  
  
Tristan: is that a type of food?  
  
Mai: .....err, okay, whatever, I'll take this one. Your name will be.... DOVEY!  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Mai: what?  
  
Kaiba: *stomps off, muttering about Hamdoves and Catsters and Dovecats*  
  
Everyone: .........  
  
LATER WHILE THEY WERE EATING DINNER  
  
Phone: *ring! Ring!*  
  
Mai: *answers* hello? Oh? Really? I'm the 100th caller? But you called me! Oh, a prize? Never mind then! Well, okay, sure! *hangs up*  
  
(A/N: hey Yugifan and Brittany? This is where I kinda use your idea, BUT TWIST IT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah.....)  
  
Mai: the amusement park just called. They made a huge new ride- Winter Wonderland (A/N: CRAP EH!?!?) and the 100th callers get to try it out! They want us there right now.  
  
LATER AT THE PARK  
  
Man: 'ello 'ello! I see you come to my par-kah! That is excelenta! I 'ope you enjoy my ride-ah! *strong Italian accent*  
  
Mai:.... right....  
  
Man: just walk through these doors right here-ah!  
  
Mai: *walks in*  
  
Joey: *walks in next*  
  
BLEEP! BLEEP BLEEP! CONFETTI!  
  
Man: CONGRATULAAAYTIONS! You are the first 2 to walk through the doors-a, so you get to try the ride first-ah! It's a ride for only two-ah! It's supposed to be a romantic ride-ah!  
  
Cat: (wow! Something happened and I didn't have anything to do with it! AMAZING!)  
  
Tristan: hey! You've got a British accent!  
  
Man: .....what-ah?  
  
Mai: *sits down in a little... Chair.... thing.. with 2 seats..... yup...*  
  
Joey: *sits down beside her*  
  
Man: here we go-ah!  
  
_____________________________  
  
YAY! STUPID CHAPTER! EVERYONE CHEER WITH ME! CHEEEEER! AND REVIEW! I'll try to make next chapter good, cuz they're on the ride! YAY! GO AMUSEMENT PARKS! GO MOKUBA! GO DUCKS- I MEAN DOVES! YAAAAAAAY! Hehehehe, I hope I don't forget my plot...... I have something worked out in ym head.... SO PLEASE DON'T EAT MY BRAIN! 


	15. Plastic and Cardboard?

HIYAAAAAAAAAAA! *cackles madly* right.... Well I need to get more reviews.... DARN! Weeeeelllll, I'm gonna try to wrap this story up in 5-7 more chapters or something like that..... I'M BAD AT MATH! AHHHHHHH! NUMBERS! *spazzes because of the numbers*  
  
___________________________  
  
Joey: g-r-eaaaaaaaatt......  
  
Mai: *sighs* how long is this stupid ride?  
  
Joey: dunno. It's pretty long though.... like.... half an hour?  
  
Mai: HALF AN HOUR!!?!?  
  
Joey: one hour?  
  
Mai slumped over her seat. Right now a little both thingy was carrying them both slowly over a calm river. The typical romance scene. Couldn't any of these idiots think of something new?  
  
Joey: *humming home on the range to himself*  
  
Mai: will you stop that?  
  
Joey: sorry, Tristan got it stuck in my head- hey oww! What the- Spot?  
  
Spot: (EEEEE! THAT CAT IS CHASING ME! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!)  
  
Cat: (don't be stupid, I am above such undignified acts. I'm merely chasing you for sport.)  
  
Spot: (.......EEEEEEEE!!)  
  
Dovey: *flies over head* (I'm pretty! Don't you just love my white feathers! They are like, soooooo cool!) (A/N: Dovey acts like Jennifer)  
  
Joey: arghhh, stop pecking me you stupid bird-  
  
Mai: don't hurt Dovey!  
  
Joey: Spot's falling overboard!  
  
Cat: =WHAT ABOUT ME!?!? I'M A CAT! CAT'S PLUS WATER EQUALS NO!=  
  
Joey: then get off! *throws cat and Spot onto plastic/cardboard shore nearby, and Dovey flies off*  
  
Joey: great-_-  
  
(A/N: HEY! I JUST REALIZED THAT YOU CAN ADD YOURSELF/YOUR STORIES TO YOUR FAVE STORIES/AUTHORS LIST! SWEET!)  
  
Mai: at least the seats are comfortable. Oh look, cherry trees! With pretty, pink flowers......  
  
Joey: ugh-_- I wonder if they serve food on this thing?  
  
Mai: *reaching out* I can almost- touch the- flowers- EEK!  
  
Dovey: *flies right by, causing Mai to almost fall into the water, if it weren't for Joey catching her first*  
  
Spot: *sitting on Dovey* (I'M STUART LITTLE! EHEHEHE! YOU CAN'T GET ME SNOWBELL! FLY FASTER MARGARET!)  
  
Cat: (what an idiot-_-)  
  
Mai: *blush* ahhhh, thanks!  
  
Joey: yeah, sure.....  
  
*silence*  
  
Joey: *picks up a cherry blossom from the ground* here, you can have it. No wait, it's plastic.... cheap.....  
  
Mai: *sweatdrop* And they said this was such a great ride.  
  
Joey: yep. Eh, this plastic smells like chocolate!  
  
Mai: don't eat it Joey...  
  
Joey: I'm not that stupid..... but really, it smells like chocolate, smell it!  
  
Mai: no, I'm not gonna sniff the plastic.  
  
Joey: c'mon, just a sniff!  
  
Mai: no, that's stupid Joey!  
  
Joey: but it smells like chocolate!  
  
Mai: alright, fine! *smells plastic flower* no it doesn't! It smells like salt!  
  
Joey: it does not! It's chocolate!  
  
Mai: it is so obviously salt, look the water is salt water too, that's a logical explanation.  
  
Joey: It's chocolate!  
  
Cat: (hmm, they're getting better) *sitting on back of boat* (ehehehe, Try to shove ME onto a fake cardboard/plastic shore will you!?!? EHEHEHE! Argh, I knew I spent too much time with these idiots...)  
  
Mai: alright alright, whatever.  
  
Joey: you don't believe me.  
  
Mai: no, I don't.  
  
Joey: how can I convince you it smells like chocolate!?!?  
  
Mai: you can't, because it doesn't.  
  
Joey: yes it does!  
  
Mai: oh here we go again-_- hey, the scene changed!  
  
The boat passed under a bridge, and they were now in a land of rolling green hills, tiny villages, and mini people wearing huge smiles and waving too each other in a friendly way.  
  
Joey: I think I'm gonna barf-_-  
  
Mai: over the boat please, not on me.  
  
Joey: Tea should be here.  
  
Mai: One of the little people just fell over...... chhh, cardboard-_-  
  
Joey: man, they must've spent like $75 on this maximum....  
  
Mai: yeah, they probably dragged this water over from the ocean illegally  
  
Joey: *grins* and made the people out of cardboard they found out of recycling bins!  
  
Mai: *laughs* and stole the paint from a kindergarten class!  
  
Joey: AND FOUND THE FLOWERS IN A GARBAGE CAN, WHICH IS WHY THEY SMELL LIKE CHOCOLATE AND SALT!  
  
Mai: *smiles vaguely* (just like before, me and Joey are just friends.....)  
  
Cat: (Man, these people are REALLY stupid..... They get amused WAY to easily.....)  
  
Mai: hey.... is there something in the water ahead....?  
  
Joey: yeah... Yeah I see it too, it's all... dark... Ya think the cat is drowning?  
  
Mai: I dunno- ACK!  
  
The boat hit the weird dark thing, which turned out to be a weird dark thing, or I suppose you could call it a wooden drawer, and the boat tipped, causing them both to fall into the water.  
  
Joey: YIPE! *splashes over to the plastic/cardboard shore and pushes a smiling cardboard man out of the way to make room* You okay Mai?  
  
Mai: *shivers* yeah, lucky the water's only knee height.  
  
Joey: Why the hell did they put a wooden drawer in the water!?!?!?  
  
Mai: *shrugs* hey.... D'you see that?  
  
Joey: wheh? *looks blankly ahead, at a carved door* *walks up* oooohh, it's not cardboard OR plastic!!  
  
Cat: (hehehehehehe, that's cuz it's magic you fools....)  
  
Joey: should we go through?  
  
Mai: looks like one of the cats tricks to me.....  
  
Joey: on the other hand, it might be the only way to get out of this hell- hole.  
  
Mai: let's go-_-  
  
________________________  
  
Laaaaaaaaaaaaaa.......... this is getting so painstakingly boring... EHEHEHEHE! I SAID A BIG WORD! VUX! SHO! KEW! 


	16. Wrong answer, Joey

Uh oh, I forgot where the magical hole was supposed to go o_o damn...... THAT'S NOT GOOD DUDES! LIKE, MAJORLY NOT GOOD!  
  
________________________________  
  
Joey: meeehhh, we're at the movie theatre. That sure is weird.  
  
Mai: look at this, they're saying (insert name of movie here) just came out. It came out weeks ago.... Didn't it come out on that.... ermm... Date?  
  
Joey: yeah, talk about cheap lies-_- My whole world is going cheap... first the carnival, then the movie theatre, next thing you know it Serenity isn't gonna make dinner for me anymore.....  
  
Mai: -_-" Hmmmm, they're calendar is off too. In fact, if I didn't know better.... *laughs nervously* I'd say we'd gone back in time to the day of our date.  
  
Mai & Joey: *glance at cat, sitting beside them*  
  
Cat: =I didn't do anythiiiiing...... hehehehe?=  
  
Mai: I knew she sent us back in time earlier for a reason-_-  
  
Cat: (I was experimenting..)  
  
Joey: look, there's us!  
  
Mai in the Past: Joey, will you go get us some popcorn?  
  
Joey I.T.P: I don't wanna  
  
Mai I.T.P: excuse me?  
  
Joey I.T.P: you get it  
  
Mai I.T.P: umm, okay. Go buy our tickets.  
  
Joey I.T.P: fine  
  
Joey: EH!? That didn't happen!  
  
Mai: shh, not so loud! Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you, I don't remember the scene at the restaurant either and-  
  
Joey: Look! Is that Marik, hiding behind that tree!?  
  
Mai: omg, it is! So... you think he's behind this?  
  
Joey: when has Marik been interested in breaking up relationships?  
  
Mai: ... *sweatdrop* well I always though he was kinda off...  
  
Joey: DARN! Now I gotta go kill him!  
  
Cat: (ME TOO!)  
  
Mai: shhhh! Well anyways, I guess we should go back....  
  
Joey: NO! Must...kill... Marik!  
  
Mai: kill him when we get back! If you kill him now, the entire past week will be changed! (A/N: That all happened in a WEEK!?!? I told you I wasn't good with time...)  
  
Mai & Joey and Cat: *leave through the magical door-a-ma-jig-that-isn't- plastic-or-cardboard*  
  
They all got back into the plastic boat, and set off silently back to the start of the ride. Mai was deep in thought. If it was all Marik's fault, could it be that Joey still liked her? If was, after all, Mai who had broke up with Joey, and not the other way around. She glanced briefly at him, playfully trying to push the cat into the water....  
  
Mai: (who knows what to think now.....)  
  
LATER  
  
That..guy..... with the weird accent: Eh? Why you get off here-a? You should be at other side-ah!  
  
Mai: *shrugs* Plastic and cardboard are really tacky in rides, hun.  
  
BACK AT KAIBA'S MANSION (A/N: ALREADY!? NO! THE CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT! MUST...STALL...FOR.....TIME! hmmmmmmmmm..... TRISTAN!)  
  
Tristan: WHEEEEEEEEE! I'M SUPER TRISTAN! *jumps off couch and breaks lamp* DIE, EVIL LAMP VILLIAN!  
  
Tea, Yugi, Ryou, and Isis: *trying to watch movie*  
  
Mokuba: Nuh-uh! I beat Lamp Villain last week! Now we're taking on the TV of doom!  
  
Tea: uh-oh  
  
Tristan: *tackles TV*  
  
Isis: now what are we supposed to watch?  
  
Mokuba: GOOD JOB SUPER TRISTAN! I HAVE SEEN YOU FIT TO TAKE ON THE ROLE OF MY SIDEKICK!  
  
Tristan: EH!?!? YOU'RE SIDEKICK!?!? NUH-UH! YOU'RE MY SIDEKICK!  
  
Mokuba: no!  
  
Tristan: yes!  
  
Mokuba: no!  
  
Tristan: yes!  
  
Mokuba: no!  
  
Tristan: yes!  
  
Tea: QUIET YOU FOOLS! OR I'LL THROW TV OF DOOM AT YOUR HEADS!  
  
Tristan: *sits down quietly*  
  
Mokuba: *skips off to find Kaiba*  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
While almost everyone else was in living room #2, now playing a messed up game of go fish, Mai was sitting in her room, like usual. (Loner...)  
  
Mai: *playing vaguely with ....some random shiny object* well this sure makes things confusing....  
  
Unknown to her, the cat was curled up under Mai's bed, listening thoughtfully.  
  
Cat: ( this...might just be it...)  
  
Mai looked at a picture of the gang, taken just before school had started a year ago. And there was Joey, grinning at the camera with his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Mai: we used to have a lot of fun... *stands up* okay, that's it. I've gotta go find Joey.  
  
Cat: (YAY! DO THAT!)  
  
Mai stepped out of her room, and started down the stairs to Joey's room. When she got there, she stopped for a second.  
  
Mai: wait.... Should I really do this?  
  
Cat: (yes. Yes you should. You very very very should.)  
  
Mai: *knocks door*  
  
Joey: eh? Come in!  
  
Mai: *opens door* Joey? Oh, hi... ummmm....  
  
Joey: what's up?  
  
Mai: welllll, I just came to tell you.... ummmm... that is to say.... I've thought it over and... ummm.....  
  
Joey: what? Come on, spit it out!  
  
Mai: I still love you.  
  
Joey: ...... oh....  
  
Mai: .........  
  
Cat: (WELL????)  
  
Joey: I don't.  
  
Cat: (WHAT!?!?!?!??!?!?!?)  
  
Mai: ...I.... seee..... *runs out*  
  
Joey: aww come on, Mai, wait-  
  
Cat: =YOU IDIOT!!!!!!=  
  
Joey: *blinks* you're here?  
  
Cat: =YES! GO FIND HER! NOW!=  
  
Joey: why? I told you, it's over-  
  
Cat: =DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!?!?!? GO FIND HER AND GIVE HER THE RIGHT ANSWER!!!!!!=  
  
Joey: *shrugs* I did. *turns off the lights and goes to sleep*  
  
Cat: ...........  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Mai picked up her phone, and dialed the number.  
  
Mai: Hello? Jennifer? (A/N: her name is Jennifer right?) Can you give me some more information about that tournament?  
  
______________________________  
  
AHHHHHHH! MAI IS GONNA RUN AWAY! AGAIN! 


	17. Let's Roast 'Im!

Awwww, only 1 review last chapter =( well, I think after this I'm gonna start another romance story... or not.... Hmmmmmmm... maybe a romance angst..... EHEHEHE!  
  
__________________________  
  
It was the day before the day before Christmas. The cat was going around putting up mistletoe. Kaiba was going around taking down mistletoe. Tristan was hiding in a closet, yelping at anyone who passed by. Ryou was- well, basically everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit. Almost everyone.  
  
Kaiba: stop putting up mistletoe! ARGH! CAT!  
  
Cat: =WELL IF YOU'D STOP TAKING IT DOWN, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT MORE UP!= (hmmm... I wonder how Joey and Mai are doing. I really want to get home for Christmas, so that means I'd better get them back together soon)  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Tea: *talking to Serenity* sure I'll show you what I bought for Joey, my room is just around here.  
  
Serenity: Thanks. I didn't know what to get him, but I didn't want to ask because that would ruin the sur-  
  
Tristan: AIIIIII!  
  
Serenity: EEK!  
  
Tea: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?  
  
Tristan: *giggles like a schoolgirl*  
  
Tea: *twitch* I'm gonna.... DIE TRISTAN! DIEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Tristan: yipes! *jumps out of the closet and runs*  
  
Tea: I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Serenity: .......erm?  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Mai: duel deck - check, extra cards - check, cell phone - check, clothes - check, make-up - check, 2 pairs of extra shoes- hmmmm......  
  
Mai stuffed her shoes into her suitcase, then completed the rest of the check.  
  
Mai: looks like everything's here. Good thing I'm packing light. (A/N: sureeeeeeeee)  
  
Her eyes swept across the room, looking for anything she'd missed.  
  
Mai: I think I've got everything now. *shivers and goes to close the window* hnnn, sure is cold. But it still isn't snowing. I wonder why. Usually Domino is covered in it by this time ... (A/N: I completely made that up^^)  
  
Mai: well, my plane leaves tomorrow, so I may as well hang around here. I wonder if I should tell them? Nahh.... it's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll come back after the tournament is over. Won't I? ..... Or maybe... I should just stay at -insert where Mai lives here- this time. Not like anyone here will miss me anyways...  
  
She looked up as she heard pounding footsteps outside her room, followed by giggling and, "DIE TRISTAN DIE!"  
  
Mai: I sure will miss this place though.....  
  
LATER  
  
Tea: I SAY WE ROAST 'IM!  
  
Tristan: *squeaks* No! Don't roast me! Please Tea, I'll do anything!  
  
Yugi: are you sure that's a good idea?  
  
Joey: I bet he doesn't taste no good  
  
Mokuba: EWWWWW, you're all standing under mistletoe!  
  
Everyone: *immediately diving away pointing at other people saying, "they were last! It wasn't me!"*  
  
Mokuba: EWWWWWWWWW-  
  
Joey: *clamps hand over his mouth* OKAY KID, SHUT UP!  
  
Kaiba: *knocks him to the ground* GET OFF MY BROTHER!  
  
Joey: YOU WANNA GO!?!?  
  
Tristan: DON'T ROAST MEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Tea: TRISTAN WILL DIE!  
  
Yugi: now Tea, I don't really think that's necessary-  
  
Tea: SHUT UP SHORTIE!  
  
Yami: DID YOU JUST INSULT YUGI!?!?  
  
Ryou: we should all just calm down-  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP! EVERYONE FIGHT!  
  
Ryou: I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE HELPFUL!  
  
Everyone: *starts arguing*  
  
Mokuba: good to see we're all in the Christmas spirit ^_^  
  
ON THE TOP OF THE ROOF  
  
Joey: *sitting staring at the ground*  
  
Cat: *comes out the chimney* (DARN! Now I'm covered in soot! This is Santa Clause's job! NOT MINE!)  
  
Cat: =hmm? What are you doing up here?=  
  
Joey: eh? Oh, just thinking....  
  
Cat: *goes to sit beside him* =about what Mai asked you, right?=  
  
Joey: yeah.....  
  
Cat: *starts licking paw* =I still think you gave her the wrong answer=  
  
Joey: ... that's what I think too  
  
Cat: =really? You changed your mind?=  
  
Joey: Yep! I'm gonna go tell her right now. *stands up*  
  
Cat: =that's great Joey, but I really don't think you should-  
  
Joey: WOAH! *falls off roof*  
  
Cat: -stand up on the roof!=  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHH- *falls in Kaiba's outdoor pool*  
  
Cat: =it's going to take days to get all this soot out- I mean, Joey! Are you okay!?=  
  
Joey: *gets out of pool* DAMN!  
  
Mai: *walks by* *blinks* Joey?  
  
Joey: hey Mai! I needed to tell you that-  
  
Mai: err, I gotta go, bye! *runs off*  
  
Joey: EY! WAIT A SEC!  
  
Cat: *leaps down and lands perfectly* =well, I'm just glad you changed your mind Joey. Even though I knew you would eventually=  
  
Joey: right, well I gotta go dry off.  
  
Tristan: *runs by screaming* I DIDN'T MEAN IT TEA! PLEASE DON'T ROAST ME!!!!  
  
Tea: YOU CAN BE OUR CHRISTMAS DINNER! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tristan: JOEY! HELPPPPPPPPP!  
  
Cat: (finally, I can go home. I hope owner isn't worrying about me)  
  
WHEREVER CAT LIVES  
  
Witch: Charcoal, your dinner is getting cold! Now I'm calling you for the last time! If you don't come down for dinner this instant, I'm feeding it to the strays!  
  
BACK TO DOMINO  
  
AND IT'S AFTER DINNER  
  
Joey: hey, has anyone seen Mai?  
  
Tea: she ate dinner at a restaurant or something. She told me she'd be back really late.  
  
Joey: oh, okay. (guess I'll just ask her tomorrow. Christmas Eve)  
  
________________________________  
  
short, I know, but I wanted to save Christmas Eve for next chapter^_^ PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! Hey, that semi-rhymed! 


	18. Snow, finally!

YAAAAAAAAAY, I got 2 more reviews last chapter than I usually do! I got 4 instead of 2! YAAAAAAAAY! *happpyyyyy* welll, I expect the last 1 or 2 chapters to be better than the rest of the story, cuz I always like making my last chapters good... if it works, I don't really know, but yeah.....  
  
And Happy Halloween! Because this is probably the last chapter I'm gonna have out before Halloween.....  
  
____________________________  
  
Mai woke up very early, before anyone else. She got out of bed quietly and looked through the blinds on her window. Still no snow.  
  
She quickly scribbled, "Went back to -insert where Mai lives here-, won't be back. I'll miss you. Merry Christmas," on a piece of paper, and left it on her bedside table. Then, she began dragging her heavy suitcase to the main entrance.  
  
The halls were empty. No nagging Kaiba this time (A/N: see Love in the Summer Vacation). The ceiling was void of mistletoe. While dragging her suitcase along, she paused by living room #3, the room most of Kaiba's decorations had gone into. One beautiful Christmas tree stood in the centre, surrounded by presents. She went over and put her stack of presents under the tree as well. Her hand lingered on Joey's present, then she put it with the rest.  
  
Mai: (I hope he doesn't wish for something stupid.)  
  
She dragged the suitcase out the door, and with one last look at Kaiba's huge mansion, she set off for the Domino train station.  
  
LATER THAT MORNING  
  
Tristan: *goes crashing into Joey's room* WHEEEEEEEEE! IIIIIIIIIIIT'S CHRISTMAS!  
  
Joey: *wakes up* EH!?!?!?  
  
Tristan: CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: NO YOU IDIOT, IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! THAT'S THE DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS!  
  
Tristan: .....oh..... wellll..... MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! *hops out door*  
  
Joey: *looks at alarm clock* 9:30 am? Well, may as well go find Mai.  
  
IN THE KITCHEN  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba sat alone at the table, drinking coffee and hot chocolate.  
  
Joey: Anyone seen Mai?  
  
Kaiba: *doesn't answer*  
  
Mokuba: you reeeeally don't want to know...  
  
Joey: what?  
  
Mokuba: trust me...  
  
Joey: what happened to her!?  
  
Kaiba: *sips coffee* she left this morning. Tea says she found a note saying that Mai went back to -insert where Mai lives here-.  
  
Joey: WHAT!?!?  
  
Yugi: *comes in* Hi Joey! Joey? Errr..... oh Kaiba.... did you tell him.....?  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs*  
  
Yugi: are .... you alright Joey?  
  
Joey: yeah, of course! I'm fine! When does her train leave?  
  
Yugi: ummm, 10:15 I think, why?  
  
Joey: *runs off* isn't it obvious? I'm going after her!  
  
Yugi: Wait! Joey!  
  
Kaiba: stupid dog. There's nothing he can say or do to make her come back.  
  
The blonde boy grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He hopped on Tristan's motorcycle, and raced off. He couldn't see why anyone hadn't done this earlier!  
  
Joey: (well, I'm not just gonna sit around! Come on you stupid piece of junk, go faster!)  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Tristan: OY! WHERE'S MAH BIKE!?!?  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Mai: *flipping boredly through a magazine* *checks watch* 10:00. *yawns*  
  
AND..  
  
Joey: 'scuse me! Sorry! Pardon me! Grrr, GET OUT OF THE WAY!  
  
Joey: (must... Make. it...in....time...)  
  
A LITTLE LATER  
  
Mai: 10:15. Time to get on the train!  
  
She had already left her suitcase in her compartment, so she started off toward it. But just as she was about to get on the train....  
  
Someone: *crashes down the stairs* MAI! WAIT!  
  
Mai blinked, and turned around to see Joey running up to her.  
  
Mai: Joey?  
  
Dude at door: miss, we're leaving soon.  
  
Mai: hang on..  
  
Joey: *stops in front of her and gasps for breath* Mai, I just *pant* wanted to tell you *breathe* . *looks up* I still love you.  
  
Mai: ..........  
  
Dude at door: Miss, the train is leaving now. Please get on board.  
  
Mai: ..... *gets on train*  
  
Joey collapsed on the floor. It was too late..  
  
Mai: *comes off with her suitcase* *turns to dude at door* thank you for waiting. Sorry I took so long. But I won't be boarding today. I Think I need to spend a little more time in Domino.  
  
Dude at door: *shrugs and gets on train*  
  
Train: *leaves. Yes. I need bigger vocabulary. And I'm ruining moment. So I shut up now.*  
  
Joey: Mai!? You're back? But you... I thought..  
  
Mai: well did you really think I was going to leave my luggage there? Of course not! My dueling deck's in here! *smiles* well? Are you going to help me carry this?  
  
Joey: *grins and bolts up* Yeah! You know, I never doubted you for a second^^ I knew you were coming back!  
  
Mai: sure you did. And... did you really mean what you said?  
  
Joey: Yeah. Come on Mai, let's go back.  
  
Cat: (I sense Joey and Mai are back together. Looks like I'll be able back in time for Christmas after all. But I should leave them their special present....)  
  
LATEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR  
  
Joey and Mai dropped off Mai's suitcase at Kaiba's mansion (they didn't see anyone, so they left a note) and walked outside.  
  
Joey: so, where are we gonna go?  
  
Mai: I don't know- hey! Look over there! *points*  
  
Joey: hmm, it's that garden maze! The one we went in last summer. (A/N: if you want to know, read LITSV) *grins* wanna relive old memories?  
  
Mai: let's.  
  
IN THE MAZE  
  
Joey and Mai walked along, hand in hand (howwwwww cornyyyyyyyy) until they came to a very familiar place...  
  
Mai: the fountain. You think the cat left it here since last summer?  
  
Joey: no, she must have just put it up.  
  
They walked in to the small clearing, and sat on the edge of the fountain.  
  
Mai: hey look, the opening didn't close this time. The cat trusts us.  
  
Joey: well that's new.  
  
Mai: yeah..  
  
Joey: *stretches out* well, we sure wasted our Winter Vacation, eh?  
  
Mai: there's still Christmas.  
  
Joey: *smiles* and right now.  
  
Mai: oww!  
  
Joey: what?  
  
Mai: a snowflake fell in my eye.... wait, snow?  
  
Joey: *looks up* yeah, it's snowing!  
  
Mai: we've been waiting all winter vacation, and it's finally snowing...  
  
Joey: hmmmmm....  
  
Their eyes locked, and a smile crossed Mai's face as Joey leaned forward and they kissed in the snowy scene.  
  
Cat: *sitting on top of hedge, like she always is* (that would make the perfect picture! Too bad I don't have my camera! Damn!)  
  
Raccoon (it was a raccoon right?): (oooh, did you say camera?) *pulls out camera*  
  
Cat: (no, it's okay. I wouldn't want to ruin the moment)  
  
Raccoon: (suit yourself!) *takes picture*  
  
Cat: (HELLO!? You're ruining the moment you idiot!) *knocks raccoon down*  
  
Mai: did you see a flash?  
  
Joey: yup! See, I knew we were meant for each other! (A/N: the flash came from the camera)  
  
Mai: maybe we should head back? The others might be worried.  
  
Joey: nah, let's stay out a little longer.  
  
Cat: (give me that camera!)  
  
Raccoon: (Noooooooooo! My cameraaaaaaaaaaa!)  
  
Cat: (no, see you made me miss the moment!) *starts strangling raccoon*  
  
Raccoon: (WOULD YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT THE MOMENT!?!?)  
  
Cat and raccoon: *get in a fight over camera in which they press the button from time to time taking random pictures by accident*  
  
Joey: I swear, I keep seeing this flash..  
  
Mai: maybe there's something wrong with your eyes?  
  
Cat: (DIEEEEEEEEE!)  
  
______________________________  
  
arghhhhhhh, must find way to make kiss not so LAME! But I HAD to add in the kiss... REALLY! *runs around wither her camera making flashes* REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Tristan: MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Tristan....oh, never mind.  
  
Tristan: I WANT MY MOTORCYCLE! 


	19. Merry Christmas!

Alright everyone, this is the LAST chapter! Well, even if this story didn't get as many reviews as the first one, it was really fun to write^^ Hope you guys liked it! After I finish this, I think I will write an angst.. hmmm... I'm trying to do a one-shot, but it's not easy... well, here's the LAST chapter! (which I will TRY to make good, really!)  
  
______________________________  
  
It was 5:00 am in Kaiba's mansion, and everyone was asleep. That is, until..  
  
Mokuba and Tristan: *crash into everyone's room* IT'S CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSSSSS! WAKE UP! MERRRRRYYYY CHRRRIIISTMASSSS!  
  
Joey: *wakes up immediately* WHEEEEEEEE! *joins Mokuba and Tristan in waking everyone up*  
  
Soon Tea, Mai, Serenity, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Ryou, Kaiba, and Mokuba were sitting around the gigantic Christmas tree, drinking hot chocolate. The door opened, and Marik, Isis and Duke dropped in. Joey decided to kill Marik another day. It was Christmas, after all.  
  
Mokuba: LET'S OPEN PRESSSENNTSS! BIG BROTHER, I WANT TOOO OPEN MY PRESSEEEEEENTS!  
  
Kaiba: alright. To make things simpler, we'll all take turns. Mokuba, you can go first.  
  
Tristan: nooooo, I wanted to go first!  
  
Kaiba: *glares at Tristan* go ahead, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: YAY! *reads label on large gift* from Mai, Serenity and Tea. *rips open box* YAY! A CHOCOLATE LIFE-SIZE CHAIR! THANKS!  
  
Mokuba: from Tristan. *opens box* YAY! A SMALLER BOX! Oh wait.. *opens smaller box* YAY! ANOTHER- hang on.. *opens box* YAY! A PLASTIC STICK! *whacks Joey with plastic stick*  
  
Joey: oww -__-  
  
Mokuba: *opens rest of his gifts, which turn out to be mainly chocolate and candy* YAY! Okay... Your turn Tristan!  
  
Tristan: *opens all of his gifts at once* YAY! THANKS EVEYRONE! (A/N: I'm not gonna go through ALL the gifts X_x)  
  
Tea: *opens gifts* A plastic stick. Thanks Tristan...  
  
Tristan: ^_______^  
  
Mai: From Tea. *opens gift* wow, thanks Tea!  
  
Joey: (aww, crap! I forgot to replace that stupid teddy bear!)  
  
Mai: last one. From Joey. *opens box*  
  
Joey: err, hang on-  
  
Mai: what a pretty snow globe! Hang on- Joey, when did you get this!?  
  
"Joey's" gift was a snow globe, and in the centre, there were 2 life-like figurines of Joey and Mai, kissing in the snow. On the plaque on the outside, it read 'Joey and Mai, 2003'  
  
Joey: eh? I mean.. Err. d'you like it?  
  
Mai: it's beautiful!*hugs him*  
  
Joey: *looks over her shoulder at the cat, or rather, where the cat would usually be*  
  
Joey: hey.. Where's that cat?  
  
SOMEWHERE ELSE  
  
Witch: there you are Charcoal! Well, would you believe it, it's Christmas already!  
  
Cat: (home again... well Joey, looks like I had to save your butt one last time. Gotta hand it to that raccoon. I didn't think the picture he took would actually be good for anything.)  
  
Witch: well, guess what? Since you weren't here, I put the Christmas tree up myself! *points to crooked apple tree about to fall down, covered in wide-eyed rabbits*  
  
Rabbits: O___O  
  
Cat: (I'll hafta fix that...)  
  
BACK TO DOMINO  
  
Serenity: It probably went back to it's Kitty House. Maybe it lives with a bunch of other magical kitties, in a rainbow world, where kitties sing and dance and-!  
  
Bakura: *takes over Ryou* and maybe, it lives in a 2-room apartment with a 45-year old woman and has too much time on it's hands!  
  
Tristan: Bakura! There you are! Here, I have a present for you! Not Ryou, you! *gives present*  
  
Bakura: *blinks* a present for me? Wow.. Thanks! *opens box* a.. plastic stick... gee, thanks..  
  
Tristan: ^_______^  
  
Marik: *pokes Bakura with HIS plastic stick*  
  
Joey: My turn! From Tristan. Lemme guess, plastic stick?  
  
Tristan: no fair, you must've peeked or something!  
  
Joey: *opens all his presents 'cept one* from Mai. Hmm, pretty heavy... a video game?  
  
Mai: nope.  
  
Joey: DVD?  
  
Mai: nope.  
  
Joey: uhhh..  
  
Mai: just open it!  
  
Joey: kay! *opens box* hmm, another box? *taps it* another WOODEN box?  
  
Mai: When you open it, you get one wish. The cat gave it- I mean I bought it off E-bay for $500^^  
  
Joey: wow! One wish?  
  
Mai: Anything In the world.  
  
Joey: Well then... I know just what to wish for! *opens box* I wish for a hamburger!  
  
Joey: *hamburger appears* YAY! *eats* that's a good hamburger!  
  
Mai: *sighs* how did I know that was going to happen? Why didn't you wish for something better, Joey?  
  
Tea: yeah, like world peace?  
  
Joey: *finishes burger* easy, Mai. *smiles* (A/N: THEY'RE SMILING AGAIN!!!!) I already got my wish.  
  
Serenity: awwwww^^  
  
Tristan: ... I don't get it  
  
Joey: -__- anyways, that box is useless now. *throws box over shoulder and out window* Thanks for the present Mai- woah!  
  
A very badly folded paper airplane whizzed into the room through the window, flew around Yugi's head, and landed in front of Joey, who unfolded it.  
  
Joey: hey, listen to this guys! It's a letter from the cat!  
  
Dear friends,  
  
Merry Christmas! I'm sorry I couldn't stay to spend it with you, but I felt like I was needed more at home with my owner. However, if you look beside the fireplace, you should find my gift to all of you. Mai and Joey - I'm glad you two are back together again. You were made for each other. I wouldn't say that if I didn't know it was true. Well, goodbye then. I don't think we will ever be seeing each other again. I hope not, because that would only be for one reason. The same reason I've spent this Winter with you. Enjoy the snow. It will last a while, because it's magic. By magic, I mean love. Love is magic.  
  
The Cat  
  
P.S. If you two ever break up again, I'll go back and scratch your eyes out.  
  
Mokuba: I found the gift! *brings it over to where everyone's sitting*  
  
Serenity: *rips up paper* it's.. a book of some kind. *lifts cover* it's a scrapbook!  
  
The pages were filled with pictures, which were moving with magic- Kaiba taking down mistletoe, then looking around and putting it back up again, Yami and Bakura skiing down the hill and slamming into a tree, Joey and Tristan sitting in a tree, staring at the sky, Marik falling out a window, Joey and Mai sitting at the top of the ferris wheel. Some of them were even from the Summer Vacation that the cat had spent with them, Bakura robbing a group of kids, Tristan and Joey arguing about which way to go, Yugi driving a stolen car. The cat's first note (from the Summer Vacation) was pasted on the second last page, and the last page was blank.  
  
Ryou: anyone got glue?  
  
Silently, Joey got out a stick of glue and pasted the Cat's recently sent letter on the last page. Then he closed the book.  
  
Joey: Merry Christmas to you too, Cat.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
It's over! Done! Finished! MERRY CHRISTMAS! This story took me such a long time to write-_- see ya'll around! 


End file.
